The Petals off of a Cherry Blossom Tree
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: I AM BACK, dears! Shizuma and Chikaru, Miyuki and Yaya are married and their next obstacle is all about having, raising, and living with kids! Follow up of Snowflakes and Cherry Blossom petals AND I will always love you, Beloved.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: **I do not own Strawberry Panic!

**INTRODUCTION: HELLO every one! **Yes, I have finally procured the internet and I am back! So, I wrote a kannazuki no miko/Strawberry Panic crossover a couple of days ago but since I have been hitting quite a writer's block with that one, I decided I would clear my mind by writing about Shizuma and Chikaru again. **THIS TIME **Shizuma and Chikaru, Miyuki and Yaya, are married and live as neighbors. Now, what else is there for these couples to survive through? Hmmm...

* * *

Shizuma and Chikaru Hanazono were enjoying a relaxing week at their new pearly white mansion Shizuma had had built before the two wed. They had recently returned from an exciting, and tiring, honeymoon through France and the Catalina Islands and now were spending the last days of their honeymoon at home. The couple sat cuddled together in their decorative back patio as they sipped green tea and let the cool winds of autumn send shivers through their bodies. Chikaru entwined her delicate fingers with Shizuma's and nudged her face into Shizuma's left shoulder. Shizuma glanced down at her new wife and smiled.

"I still can't believe that our dream had come true, Shizuma." Chikaru said with her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath like as if she was trying to drink in Shizuma's perfume.

Shizuma smiled even more and kissed her wife gently on her forehead.

"I can't believe that we are together, either. It seems like as if things happened so quickly but I know that there is no obstacle that we can't overcome." Shizuma said.

Chikaru giggled and sat up and focused her coffee brown eyes toward the misty horizon. She turned to face Shizuma and gave her silver-haired wife a sweet smile.

"I am truly happy that you and I have finally been able to find some alone time at home. We should make use of that, babe." Chikaru said seductively as she put both hands on Shizuma's cheeks and sat herself onto Shizuma's lap.

Shizuma's eyes grew wide but she was more than willing to accept the kiss that was to grace her. As Chikaru slowly began to close the gap between their faces, an object bounced off of Shizuma's head, causing the couple to shriek out of sudden fear. A familiar mischievous laughing was heard on their right and Shizuma and Chikaru glared at the intruder in their backyard.

Miyuki and Yaya Rokujo stood side by side; Miyuki was glaring at Yaya while Yaya was laughing so hard that she could barely keep her balance. Shizuma growled and was about to get up but Chikaru steadied her wife by stuffing Shizuma's face into her chest.

"Yaya, Shizuma is going to hurt you for doing that. I hope you apologize to her." Chikaru scolded Yaya.

Miyuki crossed her arms and gave Yaya an icy cold death glare.

"I agree; Yaya apologize or I will let Chikaru release Shizuma from her grasp." Miyuki said sternly.

Yaya looked at Chikaru, who was desperately doing her best to keep Shizuma at bay.

"Okay, I'm sorry for throwing the tennis ball at your head." Yaya said with an exasperated sigh.

Chikaru slowly pulled away from Shizuma's face so that the silver-haired goddess could take a breath of cool air.

"Whatever, Yaya; you two kind of ruined a moment for us." Shizuma said rudely.

Miyuki smirked and Yaya was about to say something smart but kept her mouth shut.

"We came over because we missed you two." Miyuki said with a friendly smile.

Chikaru smiled warmly back at Miyuki as she got off of Shizuma. Shizuma gave Chikaru a puppy-dog sad face but sighed and got up to greet her other two friends with a hug. The Hanazonos invited the Rokujos to have a seat beside them on the patio and the two couples relaxed together.

"So, how did you know we were home?" Shizuma asked Miyuki.

Miyuki laughed.

"We are your neighbors after all." Miyuki pointed out.

After the Hanazonos had tied the knot, the Rokujos decided to tie the knot the week after so that the Hanazonos had to push their honeymoon back a week in order to attend their best friends' wedding. When Shizuma had decided to build a pearly white mansion with delicate gold accents, she suggested that Miyuki build a mansion beside hers. Miyuki did and she built a red bricked mansion with midnight blue accents. So, the two couples had ultimately become neighbors.

Chikaru and Miyuki started up a conversation about something or another but Shizuma was too busy to pay attention. She was trying to snake a sneaky hand under Chikaru's shirt and Chikaru expertly would swat off her wife's hand while she maintained her focus on Miyuki. Shizuma pouted and crossed her arms but then a bright idea shot up in her head. With a childish grin on her face, Shizuma snuck her right hand up Chikaru's back, pretending to give her a massage, and with a nimbleness to match a thief cracking open a lock, Shizuma managed to unclip Chikaru's bra. This incited a gasp from Chikaru as she wrapped her around over her chest and then she glared at Shizuma. Miyuki looked confused but Yaya knew exactly what happened and she laughed with Shizuma.

Chikaru felt embarrassed but felt better when Miyuki told the laughing duo to be quiet and Shizuma and Yaya quickly became silent.

"Why would you do that?" Chikaru asked Shizuma as she tried to clip her bra back on.

Shizuma giggled.

"I'm sorry, dear; it was just a harmless joke." Shizuma said with a sweet smile.

Chikaru rolled her eyes and slapped Shizuma on her shoulder.

"Now, I am going to punish you; no love making for two weeks." Chikaru harshly spat out.

Shizuma nearly fell out of her chair.

"What! It was just a joke, babe! Come on; don't be such a poopy-head." Shizuma nearly shed some tears as she begged.

Chikaru crossed her arms and turned to face Miyuki.

"Now, I'm not so sure if we should have kids." Chikaru said to Miyuki.

Shizuma shot up in her seat and gave Chikaru a shocked look.

"You were thinking of having children! Are you crazy?" Shizuma screeched.

"We were thinking of getting in vitro-fertilization at the same time." Miyuki said through a smile.

This time Yaya shot up in her seat and gave Miyuki a look mixed with confusion, surprise, and anger. It was quite a contorted facial expression and Miyuki nearly laughed.

"We never discussed this! We just got back from our honeymoon; what are you talking about thinking of having kids!" Yaya screamed.

"Wow, both of you are either afraid of children or lied to us that you wanted them before we married you two." Chikaru said with a flat tone.

Shizuma and Yaya looked at each other; both searching for an answer to tell their wives.

"Well, you see we were a bit drunk when we agreed to your demands." Yaya said.

"First of all both of you have never drank in our presence since you know that Miyuki and I do not approve of alcohol. Secondly when we went out to dinner a few months ago, both of you said yes to us when we suggested that Miyuki and I think about in vitro." Chikaru pointed out.

Shizuma and Yaya thought for a moment.

"OH, when we went out to go eat sushi at that place where the waitresses were dressed in those sexy outfits? Yeah, we were a bit too busy paying attention to the waitresses to tell you the truth." Yaya said as she burst out into laughter.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes and slapped Yaya on the side of her head. Chikaru threw an angry look at Shizuma and flicked her on her forehead.

"I cannot believe you two were doing that while Chikaru and I were trying to have a nice, romantic dinner with you retards." Miyuki's eyes took on a dark glint and Yaya and Shizuma bowed their heads.

"I am sorry." Shizuma said as she nudged her head into Chikaru's side.

Chikaru sighed and pushed Shizuma away from her and got up from her seat.

"I think we should go and do our own thing for dinner; let's go back to that sushi place and see for ourselves just how sexy those waitresses are?" Chikaru asked Miyuki.

Miyuki grinned and followed Chikaru out of the backyard and to the front of the house. Shizuma and Yaya looked at each other and then bolted from their seats to stop their wives from leaving them behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**SO, there it all is, my dears! I hope that you are somewhat interested hehehe. Please read and review if you can; ANY input is welcome. Also, check out my other story if you don't mind...I REALLY need a good push in the right direction with that one lol...crossovers are a bit more challenging than I thought. Anyways, take care, dears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC!**

**INTRODUCTION: **Chikaru and Miyuki decide to go through with the in vitro. (By the way, the in vitro technique that I described here is a REAL possible way of being able to conceive a child using the DNA of one woman and fertilizing it with another woman's egg. But, I think I described it wrong lol so you can hurt me later lol).

* * *

The next day, Shizuma was at work and busy working on a presentation for the new senior officers when Chikaru paid her a visit. A knock came at the door and Miss Yamasaki, Shizuma's personal secretary from her parent's business, opened the door of Shizuma's office so that Chikaru could enter. Shizuma grinned and she got up from her desk and gave her wife a hug and a kiss.

"What brings you here, babe?" Shizuma asked as she led her wife to a seat in front of her desk.

Chikaru sat down and Shizuma sat down behind her desk and looked kindly at her wife.

"Shizuma, we need to discuss something and I know that you have your objections about it but to me, and Miyuki, this is a very important step for us to get to." Chikaru said.

Shizuma's body stiffened and she adjusted the collar of her suit uncomfortably.

"Is this about in vitro again?" Shizuma asked warily.

"Yes, and I want to explain to you why I believe we should go through with this and I also want to hear your view points on this matter."

Shizuma felt like shrinking into her chair or jumping out of her window.

"Okay, well I don't want kids because I like life just with you. Kids will hinder us and they will end up sucking most of our hard-earned money. Plus; my parents were not the best of role-models and I am very afraid of repeating their mistakes. I don't want to ever scar our child, even by accident, and I don't ever want to force our child to be someone we want him or her to be." Shizuma said softly.

Chikaru smiled warmly and got up from her seat and came and sat on Shizuma's lap.

"My dear Shizuma; your actions are all your own now and I am very sure that you will not repeat the actions of your parents because you know exactly how much they hurt you. I will also be the buffer if I see that you are acting harsh in a way that is not acceptable. We should think about kids now because that is the usual step in every marriage.

I know that you will be busy most of the time but my designing job doesn't take up much time for me so I can watch the kids. But, that doesn't mean that you are free from any motherly duties." Chikaru said as she wrapped her slender arms around Shizuma's neck.

Shizuma looked like she was going to vomit.

"Don't you think you are trying to move things along too fast? We should make this decision when we are both very sure of it." Shizuma did her best to put up a good argument.

Chikaru sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want to wait because the longer we wait; the harder it will be for us to conceive." Chikaru said knowledgeably.

Shizuma hung her head and rubbed her nose into Chikaru's sternum.

"So, do you know a place that you want to get this whole business done at? WAIT; are you going to use some random guy's sperm!" Shizuma fumed and nearly threw Chikaru over her desk.

Chikaru's eyes grew big.

"No, Shizuma, no; scientists nowadays have found out a way to fertilize a woman's egg with the genes from another woman." Chikaru grinned.

Shizuma looked at her wife cautiously.

"Explain more, please."

"Well, the doctors will take a stem cell and take your DNA, put it into the stem cell, and stimulate the stem cell into become a sperm. Then, they will take my egg and fertilize it with the sperm and we wait for me to get big!" Chikaru smiled.

Shizuma looked at Chikaru with uneasiness.

"I guess that sounds okay; is Miyuki okay with the idea too?"

"Yes, she and Yaya have made an appointment for all of this to be done in two weeks."

"When did you want to do this?"

Chikaru blushed.

"Well, when Miyuki made the appointment I told her to make my appointment on the same day. But, if you had really objected to this idea, I would have told her to cancel it." Chikaru said as she smiled at her wife.

Shizuma gave Chikaru a helpless look and Chikaru laughed and gave her wife a kiss before she got up.

"I guess I will go home then; are you almost done?" Chikaru asked as she stroked Shizuma's hair.

Shizuma looked at the pile of scattered papers on her desk.

"Well, I can go home today since it is almost 6:00. Shall we leave, my darling?" Shizuma asked as she slowly rose from her seat.

Chikaru nodded her head as she smiled and grabbed Shizuma's hand. The couple walked out of the office and Shizuma asked Miss Yamasaki to organize her desk for her and the secretary obediently obliged. The Hanazonos smiled at each other and walked into the elevator.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived home, Shizuma saw smoke coming from the back of her house.

"The house is on fire!" Shizuma screamed as she got out of the car and ran towards the back of the house.

Chikaru tried to stop her wife but decided it was futile so she calmly got out of the car and followed her wife. Shizuma swiftly ran to the back patio and her heart caught in her throat; Miyuki and Yaya were barbequing and setting up drinks on the patio table. Miyuki and Yaya saw Shizuma and waved at her but Shizuma looked at them with confusion. Chikaru walked up behind her wife and gently took her hand.

"I asked Miyuki and Yaya to come and have a barbeque today to celebrate our decision to have a kid." Chikaru said sheepishly as she led her wife to the patio chairs.

"What if I had refused?" Shizuma asked dumbfounded.

Chikaru shrugged.

"I guess we will never know." Chikaru said with a wink as she sat down in a chair and beckoned her wife to do so as well.

Shizuma grinded her teeth but did as she was asked. Yaya was barbequing some ribs while Miyuki served everyone beverages. Chikaru and Miyuki sipped on lemonade, Shizuma drank a coke, and Yaya drank ice tea. When Yaya was finished barbequing, everyone sat around the patio table and began to feast. Shizuma ate more and much faster than usual and Chikaru, Miyuki, and Yaya noticed it.

"Why are you eating so much? Did Chikaru starve you this morning?" Yaya teased.

Shizuma ripped off some meat from the ribs she was holding and she growled at Yaya.

"Shizuma, don't eat so fast or you will feel sick." Chikaru said as she tried to pull the meat away from Shizuma's death grip.

"Shizuma, what's wrong?" Miyuki asked as she patted Shizuma's back as Shizuma began to cough and choke.

The silver-haired goddess took a long drink from her cup and let out a quick breath.

"I am feeling a bit odd since I am going to be a mom I guess. It's just that the feeling is a bit unusual and too fast." Shizuma said as she began to eat again.

Chikaru rubbed Shizuma's back and comforted her wife by refilling her empty coke glass.

"Hey, if you're feeling sorry for yourself because your wife pulled a fast one on you, you don't know what true pain really is." Yaya said as her eyes lost its sparkle.

Shizuma perked her head up.

"What do you mean?" Shizuma asked Yaya.

"Miyuki told me this morning that I was going to be a mom and if I didn't like that, she was going to divorce me. What choice did I have?" Yaya cried out.

Shizuma nodded her head at her friend and then put a freshly cooked rib on Yaya's plate. Miyuki looked at her wife and then felt bad for doing what she did earlier.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh to you, dear." Miyuki said as she put a hand on Yaya's thigh.

"Well, you can do something to make up for it." Yaya smiled slyly.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

Yaya's face became red and Shizuma knew exactly what Yaya was thinking.

"Miyuki and Chikaru, since you both were being kind of ruthlessly dominating today; you must do something nice for us tonight." Shizuma said.

Miyuki and Chikaru looked quizzically at Shizuma and Yaya nodded her head furiously.

"And you two can't back out of this, either." Yaya added in.

"You two must wear lingerie tonight and let us do whatever we want!" Shizuma exclaimed excitedly.

Miyuki and Chikaru gave their better halves a look of bewilderment.

"Why must we do that?" Miyuki asked.

"Because, when we have kids we might not have time to play with each other as much." Yaya explained.

"And you two might not be able to moan as much and as loudly when the kids start coming." Shizuma noted.

Miyuki and Chikaru looked like as if they were going to strangle their wives.

"I guess you guys deserve a little something special tonight." Miyuki said as she gave into Yaya's demand.

Chikaru nodded her head at Shizuma; acknowledging her wife's fantasy. Shizuma and Yaya felt like as if they could take on the whole world and they thanked their wives.

* * *

**Wow, it seems like as if my stories are a bit short...hmm...I promise for the next chapter, I will go all out!! So, that must mean you MUST wait...like always, I love your thoughts so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own strawberry panic...rawr.**

**Introduction: **REad for yourself this time hehehe

* * *

Shizuma, Chikaru, Miyuki, and Yaya stood in front of a large, red three story building. On the outside, in white letters, read 'Japan Genetics Laboratory and Hospital' surrounded by a red neon frame. Chikaru, Miyuki, and Yaya were prepared to go in but Shizuma hesitated.

"What is the matter, love?" Chikaru turned around to face her lover before she entered the blood red building.

Shizuma wrinkled her nose as she kept her eyes pinned on the large, imposing name at the top of the building.

"Chikaru, I have to admit that I am still very unsure about this. I mean, even the name seems to scream out that this place is nothing more than a lab to run pregnancy experiments on women.' Shizuma latched onto Chikaru's hand like as if letting Chikaru go in was going to mean death', maybe we should think about this a bit more, babe." Shizuma cautioned as she pulled her wife closer to her.

Chikaru smiled warmly and placed a gentle hand on Shizuma's left cheek.

"Don't be so worried about my health; I want to try this and if this doesn't work then I promise we will go down the adoption path instead. However, since I am still fertile I want to give birth to a child who resembles both you and me. Now, come and be my support." Chikaru cooed the words into Shizuma's ear and led everyone inside.

The interior of the building had a much more soothing atmosphere than the face of the building. The walls were a cool blue and the ceiling and floor were a pearly white. A receptionist greeted the four ladies with a bow.

"How may I help you ladies?" The receptionist asked politely.

"My name is Hanazono Chikaru and my friend Rokujou Miyuki and I have an appointment today." Chikaru said with a smile.

The receptionist nodded as she scrolled through the computer in front of her.

"Ah, yes you are on the list to meet the doctor today, Mrs. Hanazono and Mrs. Rokujou. Please take a seat and I will call you both in one by one in a few moments."

The four ladies thanked the receptionist and sat in the waiting lobby. Yaya fidgeted in her seat as she watched two little boys play with toy trucks on the waiting lobby floor. One boy hit the other and the two began to fight and when the parents intervened, a whiny-crying shouting match ensued. Yaya shuddered and put up her hands to cover her ears like a war veteran, suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, would react to things that would trigger horrible memories. Miyuki studied her wife and gently pried her hands away from her head.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked tenderly.

Yaya shook her head and sat up straight.

"N-nothing is wrong; I was just getting annoyed." Yaya stammered out her lie through chattering teeth.

"Tell me what is bothering you, Yaya." Miyuki asked again but with a stern edge to her voice.

Yaya looked at her wife with pleading eyes and shook her head.

"I will tell you when we get home, okay? For now let's just relax and wait for the doctor." Yaya said weakly.

Miyuki nodded her head and placed a gentle hand on Yaya's thigh. After a few more minutes, a nurse came by and greeted the party.

"Hello, I am here to retrieve Hanazono Chikaru." The nurse said sweetly.

Chikaru and Shizuma got up but the nurse put up her hand.

"I am sorry, ladies but only Chikaru can come. We need to examine the future mother as thoroughly as possible and then we will ask for-"The nurse took out her clipboard from under her left arm and looked through the information.

"Is there something wrong?" Shizuma asked.

"No, nothing is wrong but I see that we will have to take you in as well. You are Hanazono Shizuma, correct?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Shizuma answered.

"I will take Chikaru to the doctor first and after we are done with her procedure I will come back for you, ma'am." The nurse instructed.

"Why can't I be there with my wife?" Shizuma asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Mrs. Hanazono will be put into a sterile room so that the egg extraction can be done without any cross contamination. It is safer for Mrs. Hanazono and the egg itself." The nurse said promptly.

Shizuma felt a little defeated but Chikaru assured her with a loving smile.

"I will be right back, love; stay here and don't worry." Chikaru kissed Shizuma lightly on the cheek and followed the nurse.

Shizuma sighed and sat back down beside Miyuki. A few more minutes passed by and a different nurse came by.

"Rokujou Miyuki? I am here to escort you to the doctor." The nurse said.

Miyuki got up, touched Yaya on the cheek and then followed the nurse. Now, only Shizuma and Yaya remained and the two sat anxiously beside each other. Yaya nervously twiddled her thumbs together and Shizuma started to bite her nails.

"Are you nervous?" Yaya asked as she began to shake her leg.

Shizuma bit too deep into the side of her index finger and droplets of blood rolled down her finger.

"No not at all; you?" Shizuma asked back.

Yaya began to sweat a bit.

"No, me neither." Yaya answered back with a shaky voice.

Two nurses came up to the two nervous women and greeted them.

"Hello, we are here to take you two to prep for the DNA process." One nurse said.

Yaya and Shizuma looked at each other and fainted.

* * *

When Shizuma awoke, her vision was somewhat blurred and her head felt like it was split open. She felt a warm hand on her own and she looked over to her side and was met with Chikaru's smiling face. Chikaru quickly got up on the bed and kissed Shizuma and then lay on her chest.

"Babe, where am I?" Shizuma asked confused.

Shizuma looked around and saw that Yaya was asleep in the bed next to her and Miyuki sat beside her wife. She realized that they were in hospital beds and a steady I.V drip was connected to her and one was also connected to Yaya.

Chikaru looked up and giggled at Shizuma.

"Well, when the nurses came to get you two I guess you guys were so nervous that both of you fainted. Luckily, it made it easier for the nurses to do their work on you without using much medicine and you two were transported here to rest for a bit." Chikaru laughed.

Miyuki began laughing hysterically in the background when Yaya began to wake up and she told Yaya the story of what happened.

"So, did the fertilization work?" Shizuma asked.

Chikaru shook her head.

"It takes some time to fertilize the eggs and so we have to come back in two weeks and then I have the eggs inserted into me and then we play the waiting game again." Chikaru smiled.

Shizuma rubbed her head and sat up in bed so that Chikaru had to straddle her.

"So, do we get to go home?" Shizuma asked.

"Yes; are you hungry?" Chikaru asked.

"I feel like I'm wasting away." The silver-haired goddess looked at her wife like a dog begging for a treat.

Chikaru laughed and kissed her wife gingerly.

"Then, let's go out to eat and celebrate today as our first step towards motherhood!" Chikaru whooped and got off her wife and Miyuki helped Yaya out of the bed.

The four ladies made their way out of the hospital and back to the sushi restaurant where the waitresses wore the sexy outfits.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and the four ladies found themselves back at the Japan Genetics Laboratory and Hospital. Yaya and Shizuma waited patiently in the waiting lobby while Miyuki and Chikaru had their eggs planted back into them. After what felt like an eternity of impatient waiting, Chikaru and Miyuki returned back to their wives and the couples returned back home.

* * *

**(3 months later)**

"Babe, I'm pregnant!" Chikaru screamed through the bathroom door.

Shizuma was too busy building a Wing Gundam Zero, the pretty gundam with wings from Endless Waltz, and her concentration perfectly tuned out Chikaru's muffled screams. Chikaru ran out of the upstairs bathroom and looked down to see her silver-haired wife on the first floor carefully putting the pieces of the gundam together with crazy glue.

"Shizuma!" Chikaru screamed even louder as she ran down the stairs.

Shizuma nearly doubled over the table but carefully steadied herself over the action figure. Chikaru came down to her and waved a wet pregnancy test at her. Shizuma felt like she was going to vomit when she saw specs of liquid fall off the end of the test.

"CHIKARU; didn't you pee on that thing?" Shizuma cringed and shielded her half finished gundam by standing protectively in front of it.

Chikaru was steaming and she growled menacingly at her wife.

"Is that toy more important to you than me?" Chikaru hollered as she waved the pregnancy test frantically in front of her.

Shizuma shook her head as she kept her wide eyes focused on the quivering pregnancy test.

"No, babe; what is that you wanted?" Shizuma asked politely as she smiled at her wife.

Chikaru crinkled her nose but let out a deep sigh.

"I am pregnant, babe." Chikaru said with a smile as she came over and wrapped her arms over Shizuma's neck.

"That's great!" Shizuma said as she hugged her wife.

"Call Miyuki and Yaya, let's barbeque tonight." Chikaru instructed.

"Okay." Shizuma tried to turn around back to her gundam but Chikaru held her tightly.

"Are you that anxious to get back to your toy?" Chikaru's eyebrow twitched.

Shizuma shook her head.

"No, I love just holding you like this." Shizuma lied through a cheesy smile.

Chikaru smiled and nudged her nose against Shizuma's and then Shizuma heard a shattering nose behind her. Frantically, she turned her head and saw that Chikaru had dropped the drippy pregnancy test on top of the half-finished gundam and the gundam had been impaled horizontally by the test. Shizuma felt her heart drop and she felt like crying. Chikaru smiled at her wife and kissed her on the cheek and began walking back upstairs.

"Oops." Chikaru said through a giggle as she made her way upstairs.

Shizuma looked sadly at her destroyed gundam and hung her head.

* * *

A few hours passed by and Miyuki, Yaya, Chikaru, and Shizuma were in Shizuma's back patio barbequing. Yaya and Shizuma were ordered to cook and serve drinks while their wives sat back and relaxed.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, Chikaru." Miyuki said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. Did you take a test yet?" Chikaru asked.

Miyuki looked at her watch and then looked back at Chikaru.

"Well, I took the test before we left the house; let me go and check it." Miyuki got up and walked back to the house.

Yaya came to the table and placed a large plate of over-piled ribs on the center of the table. Chikaru picked up a paper plate, grabbed a rib, and began to eat.

"Baby, can you please get me some water please?" Chikaru asked through a mouthful of meat.

Shizuma was still hurt over her gundam but her wife had her perfectly whipped and so she went inside her house and came back out with a glass of water. She placed it beside her wife and Chikaru gave her wife a kiss. Suddenly, a shrill scream came from the side of the house and Miyuki came running in. Yaya tensed up and ran to her wife with a worried heart.

"What's wrong, babe?" Yaya asked as she grabbed her wife and placed her behind her and stood protectively in front of her with the barbeque tongs in her hand as a ready weapon.

Miyuki gave her wife a weird look and then turned Yaya to face her.

"We're pregnant!" Miyuki screamed.

Yaya took a few seconds to register what happened and then she began to scream and holler as she picked up Miyuki and twirled her around in the air for a bit. Miyuki giggled hysterically and the two began to make out. Shizuma dropped her jaw and Chikaru giggled at the sight.

"Can you two keep that in the bedroom?" Shizuma was a bit annoyed.

Yaya and Miyuki laughed and let go of each other. Miyuki sat down beside Chikaru and the two congratulated each other and Yaya went back to man the barbeque again. Shizuma came up to Yaya and nudged Yaya in the ribs.

"What?" Yaya winced as she turned some meat over.

"Tell me you were joking with that whole screaming and squealing about Miyuki getting pregnant." Shizuma whispered.

Yaya snorted.

"I am deathly afraid more now; less sex for us. I am so thrilled I would gladly kill myself." Yaya said under her breath.

Shizuma and Yaya gave each other a pat on the back and resumed cooking while their wives sat happily in the background and ate to their hearts' content.

* * *

**So, that is the end of this chapter. Hope it was long enough for you guys lol. I shall update as soon as I can but I am also working on my other fanfic so it might take some time. Make me happy and review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own strawberry panic!

**INTRODUCTION: The hard parts of being pregnant.....**

* * *

**(15 weeks of pregnancy)**

The Hanazonos and the Rokujous had a check up at the Japan Genetics Laboratory and Hospital to find out the sex of their babies. Chikaru and Shizuma were the first to be administered for the check up and the Rokujous waited in the lobby for their turn. They were taken to an echocardiography room, where ultrasounds are done, and they waited for the doctor to visit them.

Within a few minutes, a plump doctor came into the room and greeted the couple.

"Hello ladies, my name is Doctor Takeda and I am here to administer the ultrasound on…" The doctor's voice trailed off as she looked at her clip board.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" Chikaru asked as she wrapped her hands around her plumping stomach.

The doctor cocked her head to one side and pulled up a chair beside Chikaru, who was sitting in a leather chair beside the ultrasound machine. Shizuma was standing beside Chikaru and she clasped Chikaru's hand.

"Did you two speak with any of the counselors here about going through with in vitro?" The doctor asked as she tapped the end of her pen against the metal parts of her clipboard.

Chikaru and Shizuma looked at each other.

"Uh, no Doctor Takeda, we only came here two times and no one told us we were to speak with any counselors." Shizuma's voice sounded strained as panic-filled thoughts rushed through her head like flash-rapids.

The doctor clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Well, let me be the first to apologize to you two. You see, even though it is legal here for those of the same sex to wed, not everyone here agrees with that and you two seem to have felt that whiplash. Everyone who goes through in vitro is supposed to be counseled on what could happen with the process. I really am sorry that some of my colleagues have kept some of that information from you."

"Is there something terrible that you need to tell us?" Chikaru's voice was quivering.

"Well, I am sure you were taking the hormone supplements that were given to you, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Chikaru answered.

"Tell me, how many kids were you two planning on having?" The doctor asked.

Chikaru seemed to be in deep thought but Shizuma burst out into laughter.

"Oh, only one and no more!" Shizuma said matter-of-factly.

Chikaru gave her wife a glare that was mixed between a frown and a question mark.

"Maybe two further down along the road." Chikaru added in.

"Well, just to tell you there is a great chance that you could be giving birth to twins or triplets." The doctor bit off her words quickly when she saw all the color drain out of Shizuma's face and all the color simply flourish in Chikaru's face instead.

"What are the chances of Chikaru giving birth to just one child?" Shizuma asked weakly.

"Well, let's just say that when I do the ultrasound, you should be prepared to see two bodies in Chikaru's womb."

The doctor applied some cool gel onto Chikaru's stomach and ran the nozzle of the ultrasound in circles through the gel. The black screen of the ultrasound machine came to life as bright neon sketchy lines came into view. Doctor Takeda kept her eyes on the screen as her hand mechanically kept making circles on Chikaru's greased up stomach.

Then, the shape of what looked like a head came into view but it was somewhat distorted. The doctor narrowed her eyes and moved the nozzle of the ultrasound machine around the other side of Chikaru's stomach. Right beside the pixilated head was another one.

Chikaru caught her breath and the doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Congratulations Mrs. Hanazono; you are going to be a mother of twin girls!" The doctor congratulated with a broad smile.

Chikaru squealed with happiness but Shizuma could feel her legs start to wobble underneath her.

_Twins?! I don't even know if I can handle one and she is going to have two! Someone kill me now. _Shizuma thought to herself as she squeezed Chikaru's hand.

* * *

Later that night, Shizuma and Chikaru were eating dinner at the Rokujou's house. Miyuki was craving spaghetti so Shizuma and Yaya were busy preparing the meal while their ballooning wives sat on the lush couch and watched TV and thought of baby names. Not only were the Hanazonos pregnant with twin girls but the Rokujous were also giving birth to twin girls as well.

Chikaru and Miyuki were going through baby names through a baby naming book and writing their favorite names down on paper. Shizuma and Yaya watched their wives enjoy themselves and they looked at each other as they drained the water out of the pot that was holding the noodles.

"I really didn't see this coming." Shizuma said weakly.

Yaya began stirring the spaghetti sauce in a large pot.

"Seriously, twins! And they all have to be girls and I wouldn't be surprised if they act just like their crazy mothers." Yaya groaned as she finished her sentence and began adding diced mushrooms into the sauce.

Shizuma began to cut pieces of beef and tossed it into the spaghetti sauce.

"Have you and Miyuki talked about baby names?" Shizuma asked.

Yaya snorted.

"No, Miyuki said that she and Chikaru had already agreed to go through the baby names together since you and I are incompetent when it comes to domestic things like that." Yaya said.

Shizuma rolled her eyes.

"Well, when they narrow their epic list of names down, we better be allowed to pick one of the names." Shizuma said as she began to cut pieces of sour dough bread and spread garlic and chives over it.

"I mean, they are our kids too so we should have a hand in naming them. I want to name one of my kids some bad ass name!" Yaya squealed as she kept stirring the pot.

Shizuma put the bread on a tray and stuck it in the oven to bake.

"I was thinking of something from my favorite anime like Chikane from Kannazuki no Miko." Shizuma grinned.

Yaya laughed and put a lid on top of the pot she was stirring. She went over to the refrigerator, took out a can of coke and a bottle of water, and walked back to Shizuma. She gave Shizuma the can of coke and opened the top of her water bottle and took a long drink.

"Should we go and participate with our wives?" Yaya asked as she looked over at the squealing women on the couch.

Shizuma sipped her coke and she kept her eyes on her wife.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Shizuma cautioned.

"Why not?" Yaya asked.

"I think what they are doing is something that they will not like to include us on right now."

"They are naming our kids; we should be allowed to have a hand in it too."

"Just let them enjoy themselves and let's give them space for now, okay?" Shizuma suggested as she took another sip from her can.

Yaya hung her head but she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

**(6 month of pregnancy)**

Chikaru was laying on her and Shizuma's queen size bed, watching TV and eating a bucket of ice cream. Her stomach was getting considerably larger and so was her appetite. Shizuma was very cautious around her pregnant wife and tried to stay away from her as much as possible since Chikaru seemed to always demand one of two things; some sort of odd food craving or she craved for Shizuma's touch.

"Shizuma, I need you baby!" Chikaru called out as she removed the spoon from her mouth and placed it on the ice cream.

Shizuma was downstairs, working on her gundam wing model again and doing her best to carefully replace the pieces that were knocked off by Chikaru's wet pregnancy test. When she heard Chikaru call her name, the hair on her neck stood on end and she reluctantly placed the glue on the table and walked upstairs to her distressed wife. As she walked into their bedroom, Chikaru had put the ice cream bucket on the nightstand beside their bed and a wide grin was on her face.

"You called, babe?" Shizuma asked tentatively.

"Come here, we need to talk." Chikaru said.

Shizuma winced but she did as she was told and sat on the bed. Chikaru came over and wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck and nuzzled her face into Shizuma's hair.

"Why are you being so affectionate?" Shizuma asked as her voice quivered and her heart pumped loudly in her ears.

"Well, I think you should choose one of the names for our kids since I have already chosen one." Chikaru said as she materialized a small piece of paper from behind her.

"What name did you choose?" Shizuma asked as she gingerly took the piece of paper and scanned it.

"I like the name Yuki and I think it would suit the second twin." Chikaru said.

Shizuma scanned the piece of paper and her eyes brightened suddenly.

"How about the name Shizuna; Shizuna means quiet and Yuki means snow. It fits perfectly for our twins to be called 'quiet snow'. It sounds so delicate but beautiful at the same time." Shizuma was pleased with herself.

"That sounds great, darling! Shizuna sounds very romantic and Yuki sounds so beautiful."

"I am glad that you like it, dear." Shizuma smiled as she slowly got up.

Chikaru tugged on Shizuma's sleeve and peered into her eyes.

"Can you also get me some chocolate with toffee and almonds in them?" Chikaru smiled.

Shizuma sighed but nodded her head.

"Anything else?" Shizuma asked.

A mischievous look crossed Chikaru's face.

"Yes." Chikaru said

Chikaru pulled Shizuma on top of her and the silver-haired goddess found herself on top of a very naked, and very pregnant, Chikaru. Shizuma kissed her wife to get warmed up but Chikaru wanted to get straight to business whether Shizuma wanted it or not.

* * *

**So that is it for now lol. Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter shall be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

**Introduction: The kids are born....they turn 1...they turn 12...and then 13!**

* * *

**(The Big Day)**

"SHIZUMA, GET IT OUT OF ME!" Chikaru screamed as she was being wheeled into a hospital room.

"You mean _them, _babe." Shizuma corrected.

Chikaru shot Shizuma a look that exuded a guarantee of death.

Shizuma was holding Chikaru's hand and she felt like as if a metal clamp had snapped shut on her poor hand. Chikaru was screaming in pain and curses that Shizuma had never heard before was spewing out of Chikaru's pretty lips like never ending vomit. Nurses hurried alongside Chikaru and helped her onto the hospital bed. One nurse propped up pillows behind Chikaru's back while another nurse placed Chikaru's feet into stirrups at the end of the bed. Shizuma took out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at the beads of sweat that rolled off of Chikaru's brow.

"Alright, sweetie; breath in and out." A plump nurse instructed from the end of the bed.

Chikaru huffed and she began to feel light headed.

"I am in so much pain." Chikaru whined as she squeezed Shizuma's hand even more.

"Baby, it is going to be okay." Shizuma said as she tried to hold back her blinding pain.

Chikaru adjusted her hold on Shizuma's wrist so that her nails began to drill into Shizuma's skin. Shizuma winced as she felt Chikaru's nails break her skin and small trickles of blood began to pour onto the side of the bed. Chikaru was too busy trying to control her breathing to notice the wounds she had inflicted on her wife. Doctor Takeda, from the previous visit, came into the chaotic room and she checked to see how dilated Chikaru was.

"Oh my; I think it is time for you to push your babies out, ma'am." Dr. Takeda said.

"She should push?" Shizuma asked confused.

"Yes, please push Mrs. Hanazono." Doctor Takeda instructed.

Chikaru pushed and as she did, her face became flushed with bright red and her brow scrunched up. Beads of sweat profusely flowed down her face and her grip on Shizuma's left hand became a constricting boa with daggers for scales.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING TORN FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" Chikaru screamed.

"Baby, just push." Shizuma said calmly.

Chikaru threw Shizuma a mean glare.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Chikaru roared and her eyes squeezed shut as she pushed harder.

Suddenly, a loud whine resonated through the room and the doctor held a silver-haired girl in her arms. The baby cried loudly and flailed her little legs around like as if she was throwing a tantrum from being pushed out of a warm, protective confinement. Doctor Takeda beckoned Shizuma to cut the baby's umbilical cord and Shizuma felt sheer excitement as she took the scissors and snipped the cord in half. A nurse took the baby and cleaned her while the second baby came ripping out of the still screaming Chikaru. The doctor once again held a baby girl but this baby had pitch black hair and her cries were not as strong as the silver-haired baby. Shizuma, once again, cut the baby's umbilical cord and the baby was handed to a nurse on standby for cleaning as well.

Shizuma went back to Chikaru's side and held her hand once again. Two nurses came to Chikaru's bedside and handed her the twin girls and the Hanazonos smiled and cooed at their new additions.

"So who should we call Shizuna and who should we call Yuki?" Shizuma asked.

"I thought we agreed to name the older one Shizuna." Chikaru said as she tried to catch her breath.

"But Shizuna would fit the second baby since she seems to be quiet and Yuki would fit the first since she has silver hair." Shizuma said.

"I have to agree with you, dear; Yuki and Shizuna, our twin girls." Chikaru said.

Shizuma felt her heart swell with happiness as she studied the tired face of her radiant wife and the sleeping baby girls in her wife's arms. She could not have wished for a better moment in life than this.

* * *

**(1 year later)**

The Hanazonos and the Rokujous were barbequing on the Hanazono patio. The twin Hanazonos and the twin Rokujous were having a grand time playing on the ground while their mothers monitored them while they ate. Just like the Hanazonos, the Rokujous had twin girls as well and they were born a day after the Hanazono twins. Ayame, the older one of the twins, had raven black hair and ice blue eyes. She was pretty and her gentle, but determined, personality sharply resembled Miyuki's personality. Sakura, the younger of the Rokujou twins, had midnight blue hair and dark coffee brown eyes. She showed signs of being quite athletic but was not as verbally sophisticated as Ayame. Like Yaya, Sakura seemed to be the prankster and the one who knew how to joke while Ayame seemed a bit tense and serious.

Yuki, the older of the Hanazono twins, had Shizuma's trade-mark silver hair. What was interesting was that Yuki had inherited the shiny golden eyes of Shizuma's mother. Yuki was more of a leader amongst the children because she was never afraid to explore things first or take the lead in any situation. She was a beautiful child and Miyuki would often joke that Yuki had the potential of becoming the second Hanazono Etoile. Yuki's sister, Shizuna, had Chikaru's silky black hair but Shizuma's olive-green eyes. She was just as quiet as her name entailed but she seemed to be the catalyst of reason and always thought things through the basis of logic.

While Chikaru and Miyuki played with the kids, Yaya and Shizuma were manning the barbeque like always. While the kids were playing, Miyuki noticed Shizuma's seductive gaze pulsating from Yuki. Chikaru noticed the same thing and giggled as Yuki used the gaze on Ayame, who was a bit confused and tried to crawl away.

"I can't believe that Yuki has already perfected _the gaze_; I guess it runs in the family." Miyuki teased.

"I am quite surprised that Yuki would try that on Ayame." Chikaru said.

The two mothers looked at the twins and then at each other.

"Do you think?" Miyuki started.

"She is already a lesbian? I think we might be looking too much into it." Chikaru laughed nervously.

Miyuki rubbed her head and sighed.

"Well, I have to say that I wouldn't be too surprised if Yuki is because that would just mean that she really is Shizuma's child." Miyuki said through a chuckle.

"I cannot wait to send our children to Astrea Hill! I wonder how their lives would unfold over there." Chikaru squealed with happiness.

"I would be surprised if our children become presidents but I would not be surprised if Yuki becomes the Etoile." Miyuki noted.

"Really; what makes you say that?" Shizuma asked as she came over and sat down beside the children.

Miyuki laughed as she ran her fingers through Ayame's thick, black hair.

"Look at her, Shizuma; she is practically everything you were and are. Except she has your mother's eyes; which is a bit odd."

Shizuma picked up the squirming Yuki and examined her child. Yuki smiled a partial toothy/gummy smile and then suddenly vomited on her mother. Chikaru quickly came to the rescue and swiftly grabbed Yuki from the very stunned Shizuma and gently wiped Yuki's mouth with a napkin. Shizuma looked at Chikaru with Yuki's vomit still steaming off of her face.

"Babe, could you help me too?" Shizuma pleaded.

Chikaru laughed and handed Yuki off to Yaya, who was taking a break from barbequing, and wiped off the vomit from Shizuma's face with moist napkin.

"I cannot wait for our children to be past this stage." Shizuma said as Chikaru wiped off the last of the vomit.

Chikaru smiled lovingly and caressed her wife's cheek.

"I know you will regret saying those words when our kids are old enough to date." Chikaru winked.

Shizuma gave her wife a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about? I cannot wait for them to get married off and leave the house." Shizuma said as she rubbed her cheek.

"Oh, you are so going to regret saying those words because when your kids start dating; the over-protective, gun-slinging Shizuma will come out." Yaya said through a giggle.

Shizuma's face took on a serious composure as she thought about someone coming along and deflowering her daughters. She shuddered at the thought and began to contemplate purchasing a nice hand gun.

* * *

**(11 years later)**

Rokujou Ayame, Rokujou Sakura, and Hanazono Shizuna stood in front of their squealing parents wearing their school clothes. Ayame was accepted into St. Miator for her off-the-chart yearly test scores and so she wore the traditional black dress. She looked absolutely stunning with her long, black hair cascading down her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes shone brightly. Sakura was accepted into Spica for her great athletic prowess in tennis and so she wore the white, two piece uniform. She looked very adorable with her shoulder-length midnight blue hair and her dark-brown eyes had the sparkly mischievousness that Yaya had. Shizuna was a bit shy as she stood at attention in front of her parents in her checkered Lulim uniform. She was quiet but was never afraid to be the voice of reason and logic. For being quiet and carefree, Chikaru had requested for Shizuna to go to Lulim instead of anywhere else.

As the parents were absolutely drooling over their kids, Shizuma realized that they were missing a child.

"Where is Yuki?" Shizuma asked as she looked around her house.

Chikaru looked around too.

"Maybe she is still upstairs dressing?" Chikaru inquired.

"Mom, I am right here." A seductive voice came floating down the stairs that lead to the 2nd floor.

Everyone averted their attention to the sound of the voice. A beautiful girl, with long, thick silver-hair framing her flawless face, elegantly walked down the stairs. Even though the St. Miator uniform was simple, Yuki looked absolutely stunning and everyone felt their breaths catch in their throat. Chikaru and Miyuki immediately saw flash backs of Shizuma when she was in St. Miator and the two women looked from Yuki to Shizuma. Yuki truly rivaled her silver-haired mother when it came to beauty and Yuki's glowing gold eyes gave her a look to match any goddess.

As Yuki made her way downstairs and stood next to Ayame, Ayame felt her heart ache. She felt her heart beat faster as she kept her eyes focused on Yuki and she tried to look away to calm herself. Yuki, who was too busy posing for her parents to take pictures, was oblivious to Ayame's sudden heat of love. After a few minutes of taking single pictures and group pictures, Miyuki decided that it was time for the girls to be dropped off at school for their first day.

Yaya and Shizuma drove the girls to school and Chikaru and Miyuki were left behind at the house.

"Do you think our kids are nervous?" Chikaru asked as she led her friend back to her house.

Miyuki smiled.

"I am sure they are but if our kids are anything like us; they better rule the school." Miyuki laughed.

Chikaru laughed as well and nodded her head. The two went back inside the house and thought of what to cook for dinner.

* * *

**(The girls' 13****th**** birthday)**

For the girls' 13th birthday, Shizuma had an extremely large pool installed into her backyard. The Hanazonos and the Rokujous celebrated the birthday on the same day and a big, barbeque/swim party was hosted at the Hanazono's. Sakura, Shizuna, and Ayame were playing in the pool while Yuki took a nap, in her bikini, on a lawn chair beside the pool itself. Chikaru and Miyuki were barbequing this time while Yaya and Shizuma were relaxing on the patio ensemble and eating as well. Miyuki and Chikaru joined their wives and the three older women began to eat together while their kids played.

"Congratulations on Sakura becoming the Spica president and for Ayame becoming the Miator president." Chikaru said as she smiled.

"Thank you very much and congratulations on Shizuna becoming the Lulim president." Yaya said as she ate.

"What is Yuki going to do?" Miyuki asked.

Shizuma looked over at her sleeping daughter.

"She wants to be Etoile but I told her that she needs a partner and she doesn't see any of the play-things at school as someone serious." Shizuma said through a chuckle.

Everyone perked their heads and looked at Shizuma.

"Play-things?" Yaya asked.

Shizuma felt the blood rush up to her cheeks as Chikaru gave her a look that said _you-better-tell-me-what-is-going-on-or-I-kill-you _look.

"When I picked her up from school last week it was hard to _not _notice that she was being swarmed by horny, love-drunk girls. I asked her who they were and she told me that those girls were just a bunch of crushes." Shizuma said softly.

"She has only been there for one year and she has more girls wanting her than you did after 4 years?" Chikaru was angry at her daughter being a player.

"Well, it was expected since she is almost a complete replica of Shizuma herself." Miyuki noted.

The women looked over at their children and smiled. Ayame got out of the pool and grabbed a towel from beside the pool and dabbed at herself. She walked up beside the sleeping, and drooling, Yuki and studied her face for quite some time. The mothers all sat at the edge of their seats and watched Ayame like a lion would watch prey. It was clear that Ayame wanted to touch Yuki but she kept retracting her hand back after a few seconds. Suddenly, Yuki awoke and she saw how close Ayame was to her and Yuki gave Ayame a genuine smile.

"Want to sit, Ayame?" Yuki asked as she sat up in her chair and put on her sunglasses.

Ayame wrung her hands a bit but smiled and sat down beside Yuki.

"So, have you found a partner yet?" Ayame asked softly.

Yuki yawned and sat back in her seat; her hand was dangerously close to Ayame's thigh and Ayame felt her heart start to beat faster.

"No, not yet; I do not think I will ever find a partner." Yuki said nonchalantly.

Ayame flashed her piercing eyes at Yuki and Yuki almost jumped at the sudden glare.

"You must; you are the best candidate for Etoile. You are the most popular girl already and everyone loves and respects you. I am giving you all of my support; you just need to find a partner." Ayame said seriously.

Yuki laughed and then came close just inches away from Ayame's flustered face.

"How about you become my partner instead?"

Ayame's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what? Why me; I am the president and you need my support."

Yuki laughed.

"Ayame; I am not saying that you need to have sex with me or anything. I know that you will never love me since I heard about the rumors."

Ayame felt her heart freeze.

"What rumors?"

Yuki grabbed a coke from a small table beside her chair and she sipped it.

"I heard that that annoying secretary for Lulim had a thing for you. You know, that girl with the really light pinkish-blond hair."

Ayame felt her heart burn and she absent-mindedly grabbed the coke from Yuki and sipped the coke.

"Ayumi has always liked me but I feel nothing for her at all. I have expressed that I have no feelings for her because…" Ayame's voice trailed off as she handed the coke back to Yuki.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

Ayame looked at Yuki and she sighed heavily.

"I am not sure if I should tell you yet, Yuki. Maybe later; I am going to eat now." Ayame said as she quickly got up and walked over to her parents.

Yuki had her mouth gaping open and she angrily looked towards the pool.

_IF she would just say that she liked me, then I would so pursue her. But unless I know she feels the same; I am not going to do anything because our friendship is more important than taking a chance to fuck it up. _Yuki thought to herself.

Ayame sat silently beside her curious parents but she kept stuffing her mouth full so that she would not have to answer any questions.

_I know that a girl like Yuki would never love a nerd like me. If only I was good enough for her. _Ayame thought silently to herself as she ripped off the meat off the ribs.

Yuki felt anger thrash through her and she got up from her seat. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the pull in an attempt to put out the fire in her heart.

* * *

**Okay so that was that! I hoped you guys liked it. So, you know that I love reviews so let me know what you think so that I may better please you, dears. I shall update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

**Introduction: **I decided I wanted to expand a bit on Ayame and Yuki's love so here it is.

* * *

Ayame was walking to class with two of her friends. Her mind was in a dull state and her eyes held a smoky, blank stare. Her friends noticed Ayame's unusual emptiness and tried to get her to open up but Ayame did not seem to hear them. People walked by and bowed in respect to their president but Ayame was too busy confined within her perpetual hell. She felt like as if her mind and heart were waging a furious war within her.

_I want to love her but we are too different and I don't want to be a play-thing to her. I want to be more than anything to her; maybe I am too serious and she is not serious enough. _Ayame thought to herself as she battered her emotions within the steel hull of her heart.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a throng of squealing girls and the flowing silver-hair that belonged to an elegant girl in the center of the frenzy. Ayame stopped a few feet away from the love-intoxicated girls and watched the matter unfold. Yuki was flashing dazzling smiles to her crushes and was doing her best to politely make her way to her class but at the same time, crush a few hearts. Ayame tightened her grip on her satchel as she watched the stupid girls flirting tirelessly with Yuki. Her heart tightened at the strings and she clutched her chest like as if she was experiencing a heart attack.

While her attention was focused on Yuki, a pinkish-blond girl wearing the checkered skirt and white shirt belonging to a student of Lulim walked up in front of Ayame and stood there. Ayame snapped out of her hypnotic state and focused her piercing eyes on the girl in front of her. The pinkish-blond gave Ayame a disappointed look as she crossed her arms across her flat chest.

"So, you really don't want anything to do with me, Ayame?" The pinkish-blond asked angrily.

Ayame sighed and kept up a cool composure.

"What are you talking about, Ayumi?" Ayame asked sternly.

"I can't believe you; I asked you to go on a date with me and you have been avoiding me all week! I don't understand; are you afraid to meet my parents or something?" Ayumi asked impatiently.

Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Your parents don't scare me; my parents dealt with them quite expertly when they were in school together."

"I mean; are you afraid of money because I can buy you anything that you want. My mother is Tomori Shion, one of the wealthiest business women in Japan and my other mother Tomori Tsubomi is one of the best paid pharmacists in Japan as well. I can provide and protect, Ayame!"

"I just don't see you as someone I want to have intimate relations with, Ayumi. It is not that difficult to understand. Please; leave me alone and let's keep friendly relations instead."

Ayame began to walk away but a rough hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"You do not walk away from me and think that it's okay to humiliate me! I don't give a damn if you are a Rokujou; I will make you love me."

Ayame winced as Ayumi's grip tightened on her arm.

"Let go of me, Ayumi."

Ayumi began to pull Ayame closer to her but a floury of silver came in between Ayumi and Ayumi was pushed back and she fell to the ground; her grip on Ayame breaking. Ayumi stood wide-eyed on the ground as she stared into the burning gold eyes of Yuki. A crowd of giggly girls had made a ring around Yuki, Ayame, and Ayumi and were cooing in absolute adoration for their silver-haired goddess. Yuki pulled Ayame behind her and stood protectively in front of her crush as she stared down Ayumi. Ayumi growled and sprang to her feet and glared at Yuki with murderous rage.

"How dare you touch me, Yuki; I am going to make you pay!" Ayumi screamed.

Yuki straightened her back and gave Ayumi a side-long glance.

"No, it is _you _who shall be the one to pay if you touch Ayame once again without her consent." Yuki said coldly.

Ayame smiled broadly and she wanted to wrap her arms around Yuki's waist and rest her head on the silver-haired girl's back, but she kept her feelings reigned in.

"You act like as if you like Ayame; are you so tired of playing with every girl in this school that you are ready to attack and defile your best friend?" Ayumi's words cut like a knife against Yuki's heart.

Ayame noticed Yuki tense and she gingerly placed a warm hand on Yuki's back without really thinking about it. Yuki softened and she turned her head and smiled at Ayame.

"I think Ayame and I need to talk about something." Yuki said as she grabbed Ayame's hand and led her away from the center of commotion.

Ayumi was fuming and she was not about to let the school's female Casanova get away with the one girl she genuinely liked. Without a warning, Ayumi ran up behind Yuki and kicked Yuki on her left side. There was a loud crack and Yuki winced and fell to one knee. Ayame let out a sharp gasp and knelt down beside Yuki and brushed the silver-hair away from her face and asked her where she was hurt. Before Yuki could say a word, Ayumi attacked again and this time she and Yuki became entangled and were rolling around on the ground. Ayame began to scream for Ayumi to stop but the two did not hear anything. Ayumi was on top of Yuki and doing her best to sink her nails into Yuki's throat. Through blinding pain, Yuki managed to twist her left leg between Ayumi's legs and sharply pushed her knee upward. Ayumi saw bright red for a second as pain shot up from between her legs and she arched her back in a reflex to ease away from what was causing her pain. Yuki took this split second to bring her knee closer to her chest and placed her foot on Ayumi's abdomen and pushed Ayumi off of her. Ayumi fell on her back and Yuki came up to her and kicked her smartly on the temple.

With that one swift kick, Ayumi was knocked out cold and Yuki stood over her enemy with anger boiling within her eyes. She held her left side with her left hand and her breathing was coming in labored gasps. Ayame quickly came to Yuki's side and her face was clearly etched with worry.

"We have to get you two to the nurse." Ayame's voice began to crack as she saw trickles of blood flowing down the sides of Yuki's throat.

Yuki called over one of Ayame's friends and ordered her to take Ayumi to the nurse. She turned her face to Ayame and smiled gently.

"No, I can't go yet because we need to talk." Yuki said as she grabbed Ayame's hand and led her away.

Yuki led them to the secluded edge of a serene lake and the two stopped. Ayame studied Yuki and her battered body and she felt her heart cramp knowing that the person she cared about so much was in pain because she was protecting her.

"Tell me how you feel when it comes to me." Yuki said as she kept her eyes on the calm waters in front of her.

Ayame's eyes grew wide at Yuki's sudden question and she nervously cleared her throat.

"I don't understand; what do you mean, Yuki?" Ayame asked gently as she sat down in front of a large tree and propped her back against it.

Yuki turned to her and sat down beside Ayame; she winced as she set herself down and Ayame placed a gentle hand on Yuki's back to steady her.

"You know that you are my best friend, right?" Yuki asked through a slight groan thanks to the shooting pain in her side.

Ayame looked sadly at Yuki.

"Yes and you know that I consider you as my best friend as well, right?" Ayame asked.

Yuki nodded her head and took in a sharp breath.

"I want you to know something and I know that it will probably shatter things but I can't hold back these feelings behind a cage any longer." Yuki took in a few more sharp breaths and sweat began to pour down the side of her face.

Ayame took her sleeve and gently wiped away the beads of sweat from Yuki's face. Without a thought, Ayame gently pulled Yuki closer to her so that Yuki was resting her head on Ayame's shoulder while Ayame stroked Yuki's long and silky silvery hair.

"Tell me what is on your mind; I am right here." Ayame whispered into Yuki's ear.

Yuki sat up straight and looked Ayame straight into her eyes.

"I really like you, Ayame and believe it or not; I know that I love you. I want something more but your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to ruin it. I kept this for so long and I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you." Yuki sounded desperate as she tried to analyze Ayame's surprised face.

Ayame opened her mouth and tried to formulate some words but she had trouble putting her thoughts together. Yuki saw Ayame's hesitation and took it as rejection and her golden eyes immediately dimmed out.

"I am sorry, Ayame; I didn't mean to disgust you. I hope you can forget what I said because I would like to remain your friend." Yuki said as she painfully struggled to get to her feet.

"Wait!" Ayame's voice nearly screeched and Yuki focused her energy drained eyes at her.

"Yes, Ayame?" Yuki asked.

Ayame pulled Yuki back down to the ground and the two sat across from each other. The raven-haired girl cupped Yuki's face with both her hands.

"I love you, Yuki; I have always loved you. I loved you when we were in elementary school and up to now. You were always so busy being chased by other girls that I knew you would never notice someone like me. You never seemed to care for me in the way that I wanted you to but you always included me in things like best friends would. I love you, Hanazono Yuki; and my heart does not flutter once when it lands." With those last few words, Ayame pressed her lips to Yuki's before the shocked silver-haired girl could let out any of her thoughts.

Yuki pressed her lips more into Ayame's and Ayame wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck. The two sat inter-locked for sometime until Yuki realized, to the full extent, of what just happened and she pulled away.

"Oh my god, did you just confess your love for me?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I did and I hope you feel the exact same way that I do." Ayame said softly.

Yuki smiled brilliantly and she rubbed her nose against Ayame's. Ayame giggled and she tenderly kissed Yuki once again and the silver-haired girl rested her head against Ayame's chest.

"So that means that you want to be mine?" Yuki's voice was a bit muffled between Ayame's breasts.

Ayame giggled and gently lifted up Yuki to face her.

"Yes, darling." Ayame said with a girly grin as she stroked Yuki's hair.

The two laid together silently for some time, savoring the moment as a couple for the first time. As Ayame began to drift off into sleep, she realized that Yuki's breathing was somewhat staggered. She raised her head and gently lifted Yuki's head from her breasts and tried to awaken the silver-haired girl. After a minute, Yuki lazily opened her eyes and smiled at Ayame.

"What is it?" Yuki asked as she did her best to sit up.

Ayame caressed Yuki's face.

"Let's go to the nurse; you are in too much pain to be here right now." Ayame suggested.

Yuki shook her head.

"No because then my parents will be notified and I will get in trouble. I know Mrs. Tomori Shion and she won't come after me for disciplining her child; she wants Ayumi to be toughened up before she sees the real world. Let's just go back to my dorm; want to come with me?" Yuki asked.

Ayame smiled.

"I would love to go back with you but won't your roommate mind?"

Yuki chuckled.

"I don't have a roommate anymore; she moved out last year because she hated being here for some reason. I don't have a second bed but you can share it with me." Yuki looked absolutely adorable to Ayame and she could not help but grin even more.

"Okay, only on one condition; you let me take care of you and help you recover."

"Of course; I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, Ayame helped Yuki to her feet and the two slowly made their way to Yuki's dorm room.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I am not sure if I want to make Sakura and Shizuna a couple. If you, my dearest readers, wish me to then please let me know so that I may incorporate their story into the bigger theme. Thank you for those who reviewed before I really appreciate it because I keep hitting writer's blocks and I have been hating myself for that lately. Well, I shall update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC!**

**Introduction: I wrote a bit about Yuki and Ayame a bit but I delved a bit deep into Shizuna and Sakura's love story.**

* * *

While Yuki was sleeping in her bed, Ayame was in the bathroom getting the medical kit, towels, and a hot bowl of water. She brought all the materials back into the room and set them on a nightstand beside the bed. Yuki was breathing in and out in very shallow breaths and Ayame watched her new lover sleep. She slowly stroked Yuki's face and gently brushed stray strands of silvery hair away from Yuki's sweating face. Yuki stirred a little bit at the contact and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at Ayame and tried to sit up but the raven-haired girl gingerly pushed Yuki back down.

"You have to rest now, Yuki." Ayame said softly as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a tentative kiss.

Yuki laughed and she held Ayame's hand.

"As long as I have you; I can do anything with this battered body of mine." Yuki attempted to laugh harder but her side stopped her abruptly.

Ayame winced when she saw Yuki take in a sharp breath and she gently caressed Yuki's face.

"Okay, I need to see how bad your side is. Would you mind if I take off your dress just down to your waist?"

Yuki raised her eyebrow and painfully sat up.

"Okay." Yuki unbuttoned the top of her dress and stopped when she reached the button to her waist.

She pulled off one sleeve but Ayame had to help her pull off the second. When she was stripped from her torso up, she laid back down. Ayame studied Yuki's perfectly cream skin and how beautifully her green bra contrasted so well against her bright skin. When her eyes fell on Yuki's left side, Ayame could not help but let a gasp escape her mouth.

"What?" Yuki asked.

Ayame looked at the purplish bruising that was forming on Yuki's side. The skin in the area was swollen and the edges of the large bruise were becoming a yolky yellow color. The center of the bruise had a deep laceration where Ayumi's boot buckle must have caught and slashed the skin. Ayame fought back tears as she took a towel, dipped it in the bowel of hot water, and got ready to apply it to the wound.

"This is going to hurt for a bit, okay? Hold my hand if you need." Ayame said softly.

Yuki gave her a cocky smile.

"You know that I can handle anything; let's do this!" Yuki said triumphantly.

Ayame's hand hovered slightly above the wound and she took a deep breath before gently putting the moist towel on the wound. Yuki winced immediately and she squeezed her eyes shut. Ayame could not hold back her tears and she stroked Yuki's hair to help soothe her through the pain. After a few minutes of trying to relax the muscles near the wound, Ayame opened up the med kit and took out hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs. She poured the hydrogen peroxide on the cotton swabs and dabbed at the wound. Yuki's body twitched a bit but she did her best to keep herself reigned in.

After the hydrogen peroxide was applied, Ayame used an ace band-aid to wrap up Yuki's torso and placed a heating pad between the folds of the band-aid to help soothe the area as it bruised. Ayame put everything away back in the bathroom and came back to Yuki. Yuki pulled Ayame onto the bed so that Ayame was lying on top of her. While Yuki was enjoying herself, Ayame was a bit embarrassed and kept blushing furiously.

"What is wrong?" Yuki asked between sporadic laughs.

Ayame was smiling and she tried to bury her burning face in Yuki's bare shoulder. Yuki thought that torturing Ayame was hilarious so she wrestled Ayame so that she was on the bottom and Yuki herself was on top.

"What are you doing, babe?" Ayame asked through a giggle.

Yuki smiled and kissed Ayame without warning. Ayame gasped when she felt Yuki's soft lips grace hers and she slowly closed her eyes in response. Yuki decided to be a bit naughty and let her hands wander to Ayame's front and she began to nimbly unbutton Ayame's dress. Ayame gasped and pulled back but Yuki pulled Ayame back to the kiss and she gently peeled off Ayame's dress. Yuki ran her hands up and down Ayame's smooth back and her hands came to Ayame's red bra clasp.

"Wait, babe!" Ayame pulled back her head and she stared at Yuki.

Ayame sat up and Yuki propped herself on her elbows.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked with a charming smile.

Ayame ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

"We're moving too fast, Yuki. I am not ready to take this step yet."

"You are still a virgin?" Yuki asked with a naughty smile spreading across her lips.

Ayame began to blush.

"Yes I am; aren't you?" Ayame asked.

Yuki looked at Ayame and then burst out into laughter.

"Well, not exactly." Yuki's seductive voice trailed off.

"I want our first moment to be special not when you are hurt." Ayame said softly as she lay back down and kissed Yuki.

"Okay, okay. Will you let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?" Yuki asked.

Ayame smiled and nodded her head. The two held each other for a few more minutes and the two drifted off into sleep together and that is how they spent their first day as girlfriends.

**(Around 4:00 pm that same day)**

"AND TO NO SURPRISE, ROKUJOU SAKURA WILL ONCE AGAIN RETAIN HER REIGN AS OUR SPICA TENNIS CHAMPION FOR THE 5th TIME IN A ROW!" A Spica announcer said excitedly in a high seat next to the tennis court.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her blue sweatband. The stands were filled with girls who were practically spewing with adoration and awe for the tennis beauty with the midnight blue hair. Sakura waved to her fellow students and thanked everyone before she made her way to the locker rooms. She walked to her locker, took out her school uniform and a towel, and then went to take a shower.

When she was done, she realized that she was quite hungry and decided to make her way to the school café. When she reached the café, she saw that it was practically deserted except for one person. She got a tray of salami sandwiches and two cans of coke and made her way to the one person in the café.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" Sakura asked politely.

The person looked up and immediately her deep green eyes brightened.

"Of course you may; please sit." The girl said as she moved her jumbled sheet music from the table and to the seat beside her.

"Thank you, Shizuna." Sakura thanked as she sat down.

Sakura ate ravenously and she opened a can of coke and gulped down the contents within seconds. She continued to eat and then realized that Shizuna was gazing at her. Sakura almost choked on her third sandwich and then she smiled at Shizuna.

"I'm sorry; I hope I was not disgusting you." Sakura said as she slowed down her eating pace.

Shizuna smiled and laughed softly as she shook her head.

"No, you were not disgusting me at all. Just don't eat too fast or you will get sick, dear." Shizuna noted.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Understood, ma'am." Sakura teased.

"I heard that you won the tennis match today and secured your throne as Spica's champion." Shizuna said with a dazzling smile.

"Yes but it was too hyped; it is just a championship and not a throne." Sakura said as she opened her second can of coke.

Shizuna smiled and looked out of the window that overlooked the sprawling campus.

"You are the most beloved girl in Spica; it should mean a lot to you."

Sakura snorted.

"I am nothing compared to your sister, Shizuna. She beats me 10 times over and 1000 times over that."

Shizuna returned her soft gaze to Sakura.

"My sister will probably go for the Etoile this year and she needs a partner. Have you thought about offering your hand to her?" Shizuna asked.

Sakura dropped her sandwich and looked at Shizuna with a look that was bordering on disgust.

"I am not the one who is in love with your sister."

"Do you know who is besides the squealing, hormone-high girls who follow my sister everywhere?"

Sakura cracked a smile and she resumed eating.

"Everyone knows that my sister is in love with yours. I heard that those two missed their class today after your sister beat the living day lights out of Ayumi."

Shizuna grinned.

"Yes, I heard about that too."

"Then why would you even suggest a thing? A bit silly, don't you think?"

Shizuna sighed and rested her chin against the back of her hand.

"I was just wondering."

Sakura stopped chewing her food and she straightened in her seat.

"Is there someone you like, Shizuna?"

Shizuna's eyes became wide but then she quickly regained her composure.

"That is a random question to ask me, dear."

"Well, I was just wondering; so do you?"

Shizuna sipped her ice coffee.

"I don't think that love is ever meant for me so I have given up searching for it."

Sakura studied Shizuna's distant face.

"Why would you say such a morbid thing?"

"Because no girls come squealing and screaming after me and I do nothing that evokes any such feelings. I am accomplished in politics and school but I have yet to conquer love and I believe that my chances are quickly slipping away."

Sakura put her sandwich down and gave Shizuna her full attention.

"Have you ever been out on a date?"

"Once but I was not attracted to the person at all."

Sakura shook her head and she thought for a second. Then, her dark coffee brown eyes sparkled like diamonds under a light.

"Shizuna, do you find me attractive at all?"

Shizuna nearly spilled her drink.

"What?"

"You heard me woman; do you find me attractive or not?"

"W-well, yes I do find you attractive."

"Would you ever date someone like me, Shizuna?"

"W-well, u-uhm I am n-not-"

"Okay, stop stuttering this is not a test that will determine you getting into Tokyo University or anything. I just want to know if you could see yourself with me. You and I have been childhood friends and there are no secrets between us. I really don't want to date just any girl because getting to know a person takes a very long time and you always have to wade through the sugar-coated lies and the half-truths."

"There was time that I really liked you but when you got into Spica and became Spica's princess, I gave up on trying to be with you."

Sakura's heart gave a shrill scream.

"You have always liked me? Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Sakura, calm down dear; I realize that you and me are not compatible. I am part of Lulim and you are the star of Spica."

"Oh how Romeo and Juliet that is; I think you are too shy for your own good."

"Don't be sarcastic right now; you are pulling on my heart strings just to see who you can match me up with, huh?"

Sakura's coffee brown eyes seemed to be outlined with fiery red smoke.

"That is the last thing on my mind; I was asking you these questions because maybe I want to take you out on a date."

This time, Shizuna dropped her coffee and it fell to the floor; the contents of the coffee spilled out as ice cubes spread across the floor and the cup shattered.

"Do you mean that, Sakura; please don't break my heart." Shizuna said softly.

Sakura smiled and reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of Shizuna's.

"I promise I will not break your heart because your sister will probably kill me."

Shizuna giggled at Sakura's remark and the two knelt down on the floor and cleaned up the coffee.

* * *

**So you guys liked it or no? Let me know so that I can keep writing about Sakura and Shizuna or stop if you guys really hate it. I shall update soon. Until next time, dears. Thank you to all who have given me tips on getting over my writer's block. I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry panic! But I DO OWN THE DVD NOW!!!! YAY FOR ME!!! *Dancing, dancing, shaking booty, dancing, dancing* **

**INTroDuctioN: Yuki prepares for the date.**

* * *

**  
**

Yuki paced uncomfortably in her dorm room. Her left arm crossed her stomach and her right hand was up to her mouth; she was chewing on her index-finger's nail so much that it began to bleed. She didn't mind because she was too over-whelmed with what to do for her date tonight with Ayame.

She had called Shizuna and Sakura to her room and the two sat uncomfortably on Yuki's bed. The two were supposed to be consults to Yuki but instead, Sakura had the balls to blurt out her affections for Shizuna. At first, Yuki almost hit Sakura in the face for not coming to her first for permission, but when Sakura mentioned that she was taking Shizuna on a date; Yuki took that as an opportunity to ask the two what really is romantic for a date. Yuki is not a romantic and she knew how horribly she could fail at it.

"Come on bitches; you two are supposed to be helping me!" Yuki screamed as she grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at the two.

Shizuna ducked her head but Sakura smartly caught the pillow.

"First of all; calm the fuck down, woman!" Sakura said as she got up and squared up with Yuki; face to face.

"How dare you speak to me like that; I am Hanazono Yuki! Sit your bitch-ass down right now!" Yuki screamed as she brought up her fists to punch Sakura.

Shizuna stood up quickly and got in between the two.

"You two need to stop cursing, Sakura please sit down. Yuki, you need to calm down and just think; what does Ayame like to do for fun? What are the things that make her happy and what are the things that make her-" Shizuna's voice was cut off.

"Horny?" Yuki flashed a smile and Sakura was about to pounce on the woman who wanted to get into her sister's pants so bad.

Shizuna gave her wild sister a disgusted look and shook her head.

"Do you know anything personal about Ayame at all? I mean, we all grew up together; there must be something you know." Shizuna crossed her arms as Yuki tried to make the rusty gears in her head turn.

"Well, u-uhm I think that m-maybe…"

"What is her favorite color?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Her favorite color is blue." Yuki answered.

"What is her favorite food?" Shizuna asked.

Yuki thought for a moment.

"I know she likes to drink a lot of tea but I don't think she has a favorite."

"Is she a romantic or not?" Shizuna asked.

Yuki bit her lower lip.

"Yes I believe she is."

"Now, try to put those simple things together and think of a place that contains some of her favorite things." Sakura said like as if she was trying to explain a simple math problem to a retarded 7 year old.

"I could take her out to a paintball game and shoot at her with blue paintballs. Then I could take her to a store and buy her some exotic tea of her choosing. Afterwards, I could walk her back to her dorm." For some reason, Yuki thought she had said the cleverest thing and she stood triumphantly in front of Sakura and Shizuna.

Sakura groaned and plopped her body down onto the bed and Shizuna smacked her forehead.

"If I didn't know you; I would think you're quite retarded." Sakura said through a muffled laugh as she pulled the pillow over her face.

"Yeah, whatever Butch of Spica." Yuki howled with laughter.

Sakura immediately sat up and her face was ruby red. Shizuna stifled a small giggle and she went to sit next to Sakura and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I don't get what my sister sees in you." Sakura said as she held back her malicious tongue.

"Okay enough you two; let's start fresh. How about you take her out to dinner and then go for a walk near the school's lake." Shizuna said.

Yuki wrinkled her nose.

"I guess that would be nice and romantic. Should I buy her gifts or no?" Yuki asked.

"Of course you should buy her gifts; go pay a visit to the small gift shop here in school and buy her something nice. That is the least that you can do for her." Sakura said.

Yuki sighed and sat down at her desk. Sakura and Shizuna got up together and made their way to the door.

"Well, we are going to go and prepare for our date. Good-luck tonight, sister." Shizuna said as she held the door open for Sakura.

The two left and Yuki was left alone to wallow in her nervousness. She really wanted to make a good impression but she felt that she would end up messing something up. With a sigh, she reluctantly got up and made her way to the school's personal gift shop.

*~*

As Yuki entered the small shop, the door triggered an annoying bell alerting whoever worked inside that a customer had come. One of the students at school, who was working part time at the store, came out of the back room and immediately recognized Yuki and almost fainted. She quickly came over to the register and Yuki could almost see her as a panting dog.

"Hello there, I am in need of a present for a date." Yuki said as she made sure the counter between them was sturdy enough to keep the girl from raping her.

"You're Yuki; I heard so much about you I am one of your biggest fans!" The girl nearly yelped out each word like as if someone was prodding her with an electric cattle prod.

Yuki forced a weak smile.

"One of my biggest fans; I am not a celebrity." Yuki said flatly.

"My friends and I at Lulim created a club called We Love Yuki and pretty much the whole school joined. I have never met you face to face so I want you to know that this is an honor!" The girl's voice literally hiked up four octaves.

"Okay well thank you for making a club dedicated to me. I need a romantic present; like a teddy bear or something." Yuki said quickly so that she could leave this place faster than the speed of light.

The girl bit her lip and tried to look really cute as she twirled her blond hair between her fingers.

"We just got a new shipment in today of stuffed animals; would you like to see?"

"As long as they don't have the school name or logo on it."

"Okay." The girl went into the back room and quickly returned with a box full of large stuffed animals.

Yuki thanked the girl and looked through the box. Her hands pushed aside brown teddy bears, pink teddy bears, fluffy chickens, but then she pulled out a large, blue frog from the bottom of the box. The frog was half as big as Yuki and it held a heart that said 'I love you'. Yuki thought it was perfect since it was Ayame's favorite color and it probably would serve her girlfriend well when she wasn't around.

"Punch this through for me." Yuki said as she handed the cashier the frog.

The girl did as she was told and Yuki paid for the frog and grabbed the animal from the girl.

"Please visit soon, Goddess Yuki!" The girl shouted as Yuki scrambled out of the shop.

Yuki took in a deep sigh of relief as she walked back towards her dorm. The frog was tucked securely between her left arm and hip and she couldn't help but smile as she walked into her room. A sudden rush of thought had flooded her naughty head and she knew exactly what she wanted to do for Ayame tonight. As she set the frog down on her bed, she walked over to her desk and brain-stormed of how to make tonight a night to forever remember.

* * *

**I know and I am sorry that I did not go into detail about the date yet BUT I WILL for the next chapter. Oh and by the way...on my other story (Give me your love, dearest), I realized that I had messed up on chapter two...by uploading it while it was not finished, so I fixed it....just to let you guys know (^_^). WELL, until next time then! I shall update as soon as I can...hopefully....**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic! But I do wish I owned Shizuma lol....**

**Introduction: So, here goes the date. I wanted to try POV's for a bit. Tell me how you like it, dears (^_^)**

* * *

**(Yuki's POV)**

As I was waiting in my room, I watched my digital clock tick life away. I waited for it to say 3:00 PM and then I grabbed the blue frog and made my way to Ayame's dorm. When I reached her room door, I took in a deep breath for the sake of courage and knocked twice. I could hear Ayame scrambling to the door as her roommate teased her about using protection, which doesn't make sense since we're both girls. Yeah, her roommate was definitely retarded. As the door opened, I held the blue frog up to my face so that it would be the first thing to greet Ayame but my anticipation was foiled.

Ayame's stupid red-head roommate had happened to open the door and she immediately snatched the frog from my hands. I looked at her, dumbfounded, and it took me a while to register what had happened.

"Aw, is this for me; you are too sweet, Goddess Yuki!" Ayame's roommate squealed as she squeezed the frog.

First of all; who the hell coined my title as Goddess? And second; what the hell was this stupid bitch thinking!

"Where is Ayame; that frog is for her and not for you." I said coldly.

The red-head looked a bit disappointed but she welcomed me inside. As I walked in, I could hear rustling in the bathroom and figured Ayame was doing last minute touch ups before our date. Her empty-headed roommate sauntered beside me and tried her best to smile cutely as she held the frog up to her cheeks.

"Aren't you even going to ask me for my name? I was the founder of the We Love Yuki club you know." The girl was intent on trying to get my attention but red-heads are just not my thing.

I sighed and looked away.

"What is your name?" I asked as I kept my eyes from focusing on her.

I could see through my peripheral that she was bouncing up and down.

"My name is Nina; I have to say when Ayame told me she was with you I thought she was lying. But look at you, standing before me in the flesh!"

I could tell the girl wanted to touch me but I did my best to surround myself with an aura that said you-touch-me-and-I-kill-you-or-Ayame-does. Thankfully, Ayame came out of the bathroom to rescue me in time. She was wearing a simple white dress and a silk, red scarf tied loosely around her perfect neck. I nearly gaped at her but did my best to keep my composure.

"You look absolutely beautiful, babe." I could barely keep myself from running over to her and doing all the naughty things that flickered through my mind like a movie on fast forward.

My lady blushed brilliantly and she slowly walked over to me. I grabbed the blue frog from Nina and handed it to Ayame like a peace offering to the gods.

"Thank you, sweetie; I really like this and I also love what you're wearing." Ayame said as she hugged the frog close to her chest.

I blushed as I looked down at my own garments. Unlike her, I was wearing my white Armani Exchange jacket, a simple green and gold Versace shirt, and faded blue designer Diesel jeans. I had a sweet tooth when it came to designer clothes and suddenly I felt that maybe I should have worn a simple dress too even though I hate dresses.

"You really think so?" I asked.

Ayame came closer to me and gave me a soft kiss. I could hear Nina gasp in the background.

"Yes, babe; shall we go now?" Ayame asked as she grabbed my hand.

I nodded furiously and we quickly left her dorm, and her insane roommate, behind.

I led her to the front gates of our school and a pearly white sedan was waiting for us.

"Babe, what is this?" Ayame asked as I held the back seat door open for her.

"I rented a driver for us tonight; get in please." I said with a smile.

Ayame smiled back at me and got into the car. I got in right after her and shut the door securely behind me.

"Okay driver, could you please take us to the restaurant now?" I asked.

The driver nodded and slowly pulled the car away from the curb. Ayame was in love with her frog and clutched it close to her chest as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I could smell her flowery shampoo so I leaned closer into her head and smelled it. Ayame shot up in her seat and hit me with the frog. I was totally not expecting that reaction.

"Yuki, were you just sniffing my hair?" She gave me a look that one would give to an intruder in one's home.

"Yes; does that bother you?" I asked as I tried to pull her closer to me.

"Please don't tell me that is your fetish." She looked absolutely disappointed.

I gave her my stinky face, which is a face that one would show if one smelled something terrible.

"No; that is definitely not my fetish, woman." I pouted and crossed my arms.

Ayame laughed and scooted back to me.

"Then what is your fetish; everyone has one." I could feel her hot breath on my ear and I shuddered.

"Maybe I am unique and I don't have a fetish." My heart was absolutely pounding.

"Babe, are you being shy about it?"

I flashed her a mean look.

"I don't think right now would be a good time to talk about that."

Ayame nodded her head and allowed me to wrap my arms around her. Shortly, we arrived in front of a breathtaking restaurant and I got out of the car and held the door open for my lady to get out. We walked, hand in hand, into the restaurant and a kind hostess greeted us.

"Hello, do you have any reservations tonight?" The hostess asked.

"My name is Hanazono Yuki and I made a reservation under my name." I smiled at Ayame.

The hostess nodded her head as she scanned the computer in front of her. Her eyes lit up when she read my name and she grabbed two menus and led us to our designated seat. I had asked for a table that over-looked a small, man-made lake and in the distance; you could get a clear evening view of the city. We were seated and we first ordered our drinks; she ordered raspberry lemonade and I ordered my usual coke.

"Do you like this place so far, babe?" I asked.

Ayame was studying the magnificent beauty of the outdoors and she took in a deep breath like as if drinking in the scenery and all its glory would give her a contact high.

"I love this so much; thank you Yuki." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but blush and I nodded my head.

A waitress came by and we ordered our food; Ayame ordered a plate of beef lasagna and I ordered a 32oz steak. When our food arrived, we ate in silence but Ayame would sporadically flash me a cute smile; oh, you don't know how I much I wanted to jump across the table, put her on it, and well….you let your imagination take hold.

After we had finished dinner, we walked out of the restaurant and I noticed that there was a smoothie store nearby. So, I bought a strawberry-banana smoothie for her and a tangy citrus smoothie for myself. We drank it on the way back to school and the driver let us off in front of the school gates. I looked at my wrist-watch and saw that it was only 5:30 and since the gates close at 6:00; in my mind, we had enough time for what I had planned.

"Want to see something pretty?" I asked Ayame as I grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going, love?" She asked me as I led her towards a special part of the school's lake; the place where I had confessed my love for her.

We stopped near the water's edge and I turned and faced her. I guess the moon's lighting gave me a demonic look because Ayame looked extremely frightened.

"Why are you giving me that look, Ayame?" I have to say, I felt a bit hurt that she would think I would want to rape or hurt her in any way.

"Why are we here?" Ayame asked as she squeezed the frog in one hand and brought the smoothie to her lips with the other.

I pushed her back near a tree.

"Stay here; I want to show you something." I said as I walked closer to the water's edge.

Ayame was extremely concerned and she tried walking back to me but I held up my hand.

"Yuki, whatever you are going to do; don't hurt yourself." Ayame nearly whimpered out the words.

I laughed as I fished out some tiny fire-crackers out of my pocket. I had these stashed for our graduation, just to piss off the head-mistress, but I decided I could always buy more later. Gently, I placed them on the ground and lit the fuse with my lighter. As I slowly backed off, the fire-crackers made a fizzling noise and the lit end of the fire-crackers began to pop loudly as it swirled around the ground and gained enough speed to get into the air. I ran to stand beside Ayame and we both watched the fire-crackers whiz and shoot up in the air; leaving a trail of dying blue, gold, and green sparks. The fire-crackers began to make a louder sizzling noise and twirled up into the air and spiraled back down to the dirt ground; sprinkling us with tiny specks of harmless green sparks.

"Did you like that?" I asked with a childish grin.

Ayame laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss.

"That was a bit theatrical; what if all the lights and noises wake up the head mistress?" Ayame asked as she kissed me again.

I giggled and rubbed my cheek against hers. Then, a flash-light beamed down at us and I could hear rustling within the trees and bushes.

"Who's there; this is the head mistress." A husky voice called out from the dark.

Ayame nearly dropped her things but I quickly grabbed her hand and forced her to run with me back towards the school's gate. When we reached the gates; the damned things were locked and I could feel anger rising up in me as I heard distant footsteps running towards us. Ayame looked completely scared; this was NOT the way our date was supposed to end.

"Babe, give me your stuff." She handed me the smoothie and frog.

I threw the frog over the wall and threw the smoothie into the nearest pile of bushes.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Ayame always did ask too many questions.

"I am going to push you over the wall." I grabbed Ayame and helped her climb the wall.

I managed to gently push her over the divide and she landed softly in the grass.

"How are you going to get over?" Ayame asked with a franticness coating her words.

I could hear distant shouting now as the fucken head mistress got closer. Taking in a deep breath, I managed to pull myself up the steel bars of the fence. As I was swinging my body over the top, the end point of the fence snagged my jacket and ended up tearing into my side; the exact place where Ayumi had left me a nice bruise and fractured ribs. I nearly screamed out but I had to act quickly. So, I grimaced but managed to land beside Ayame and we both ran into the dorms. Without really thinking, I led us to my room and we both hustled inside and I quickly closed the door behind me.

Ayame sat on my bed and hugged the frog close to her chest. I came and sat down beside her and held her. She looked at me and gently rubbed my injured side.

"You big retard; doing such reckless things. Sometimes I wonder why I even love you." Ayame said as she nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

I smiled and stroked her hair.

"All that matters right now is if you liked tonight."

Ayame looked up into my eyes and smiled warmly and came in for a kiss.

"My darling; I loved tonight. Maybe, next time, don't bring fire-crackers." Ayame laughed.

We lay down in bed and held each other for a few minutes until I decided to add one more bit to the conversation for tonight.

"Babe?" I asked.

Ayame was very sleepy but managed to answer me.

"Yes, darling?"

"My fetish is you being naked." I grinned.

Ayame propped herself against her elbows and looked down at me.

"Is that even considered a fetish?" She asked.

But, it was too late; I had managed to fall asleep and she was nice enough to just let me rest. In the morning though; she badgered me about it for almost the whole day. Yeah, even though she can be super insane sometimes; I do love her.

* * *

**SO, how was that so far? Okie dokie? Not that great? You want to strangle me so that I may never do a POV ever again? Hehe whatever it is, please let me know. THank you again for reading. I am going on a road trip in a couple days and won't be back for a week. SO, please don't miss me too much okay? I will try to update one more time before I go but don't hate me if I don't. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry panic! But...I could own you if you would like, dear (^_~)**

**Introduction: Sakura and Shizuna's date.**

**

* * *

  
**

**(The evening of Sakura and Shizuna)**

For their date, Sakura and Shizuna did not take the time to dress up and instead, wore their school uniforms. Sakura wore her pearly white Spica uniform, with her baby-blue sweat band on her wrist, and Shizuna wore her red-checkered Lulim uniform. The two decided to just spend simple time together. Sakura had planned out the evening and found that there was a tiny carnival that had come into town. At 3:30 in the afternoon, Sakura took Shizuna by the hand and the two took a bus to the carnival.

When they arrived, Shizuna's senses were over-whelmed by the joyous noise and the smells of sweets and food. Sakura took out a small piece of paper and looked through what she had written down.

"What are you looking at?" Shizuna asked softly as she tried her best to take a peek.

"Well, I wrote some things down of what we can do before the gates close to our dorms." Sakura bit her lip and shook her head as her eyes scanned down the list and then her eyes widened and she looked up at Shizuna and smiled. "Want to go and try out the games or the roller coasters?"

Shizuna thought to herself for a second.

"Well, I am not a huge fan for roller coasters."

"Then we go to the games!" Sakura grabbed Shizuna's hand and led her to the area where the games were.

Sakura's dark, brown eyes scanned the rows of game stands. She was looking for a game that had the biggest stuffed animal as a reward. Finally, she led Shizuna up to a stand where a large white puppy doll was sitting at the edge of the stand. She walked up to the stand and was greeted by a cheery young man.

"Hello, welcome to Dart Me Here; would you like to play, ladies?" The man asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, sir; could you tell me the objective of the game?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am; you see the rows and rows of dots behind me on the board?" He asked and Sakura nodded her head, "Well, what you have to do is hit the tiny red dot here." He went over to the board and pointed at a miniscule red dot right in the center of the board. The red dot was about three times smaller than the numerous black dots surrounding it. "It is $2 per dart."

Sakura nodded her head and fished out her wallet but then a warm hand held her arm.

"Are you sure you wish to play this; the odds are truly against you and you will be wasting a lot of money." Shizuna said quietly.

Sakura smiled lovingly.

"Anything for you, dearest; I want you to have that doll. Wish me luck." She gently pecked Shizuna on the cheek and handed the guy the money.

The man handed her a dart and she took a deep breath as she focused her eyes on the red dot. Doing her best not to squint so that her vision would not blur, she held her breath and threw the dart at the red dot. She narrowly missed and hit a black dot that was 4 inches away from her target. Growling, she handed the guy four more dollars and she took a dart in each hand and readied herself again.

In total, Sakura spent almost $20 and her darts kept missing. Shizuna, who was growing annoyed, handed the man $2 of her own and she gently pushed Sakura aside. Holding her breath, Shizuna took aim and it hit the red dot right in the center. Sakura felt her jaw drop and the man behind the stand clapped his hands wildly as he handed Shizuna the gargantuan white puppy doll. Shizuna turned to Sakura and smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

_What the hell was that?! _Sakura thought to herself. _I am the one who is supposed to impress her and she pulls that? I need to show her that I am better at something than losing money. _Roughly, Sakura took Shizuna's hand and she scanned the stands of games for something that she thought she could be good at.

As they were walking, Sakura spotted a bunch of people crowded around a rickety ping-pong table. She walked up to the crowd and saw that two people were playing a small game of ping-pong. The announcer of the game held a red jewelry box in his hand.

One of the guys served the ping-pong ball and the receiver tried to hit it too hard and missed it. The crowd clapped as the server rose up his hands in triumph.

"And it seems Mr. Too-Good has won again; if he wins the next round, this beautiful jewelry box, which also plays the tune _Be My Last _by Utada Hikaru, will be his for the taking. Any fresh challengers?" The announcer asked in a bass voice.

Sakura let go of Shizuna's hand and walked up to the table.

"I would like to challenge." Sakura said confidently.

The announcer smiled and the challenger gave her a disgusted look.

"Alrighty little miss; what would you like to be called?" The announcer asked.

Sakura bit her lip but then Shizuna cut in.

"Her name is My Love." Shizuna squealed in the background and Sakura felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

The announcer cocked his eyebrow and Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Alrighty then, so My Love will be challenging Mr. Too-Good." He handed Sakura a paddle and nodded his head at her for good-luck.

Sakura stood in front of the ping-pong table and readied herself for the serve. Mr. Too-Good laughed as he bounced the tiny ball in front of him and then served softly to her. Sakura hit the ball back at him with enough velocity so that it was still in bound but too fast for him to counter and hit it back. The ball bounced away from Mr. Too-Good and he growled at her. Sakura gave him an innocent smile and he gave her a snarl. It was her turn to serve so she threw the ball up in the air and slammed it down on his side like she would a tennis ball.

The ball cracked as it hit his side of the table and his paddle missed the ball by mere inches. The crowd began to roar at Sakura's obvious talent and the two played game after game until the announcer stopped.

"Well, it seems we have an obvious winner; My Love!" The announcer screamed through the microphone.

The announcer handed Sakura the jewelry box and she and Shizuna walked away from the table. She handed Shizuna the jewelry box and gave her date a kiss on the cheek.

"You did very well, dear; are you hungry?" Shizuna asked Sakura as she glanced at her wrist-watch.

"Yes; I am so famished; what would you like to eat?" Sakura asked.

They spotted a tiny restaurant across the street from the carnival and decided upon eating there. The two carefully crossed the street and entered the restaurant. They were seated without much waiting, and looked at the menu. Sakura ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke while Shizuna had ordered buffalo chicken wings and a coke as well. The two ate ravenously and Shizuna decided to be a bit bold and held Sakura's hand from across the table. Sakura could not help blushing as the two ate their food.

After eating, the two quickly caught a bus back to their dorms. When they reached the dorms, Sakura walked Shizuna to her dorm. At the door, Shizuna handed the white, puppy doll to Sakura.

"This is yours, Shizuna." Sakura said as she tried to hand the doll back.

Shizuna shook her head.

"We both got something for each other." Shizuna smiled warmly as she held up the red jewelry box.

Sakura smiled and she giggled to herself. Before she left, Sakura cupped Shizuna's face and kissed her as sweetly as she could. She wanted Shizuna to feel the euphoria she always felt when she was with her. After a while, the two pulled away to catch a quick breath.

"You should get to your dorm; I will see you in the morning, right?" Shizuna asked as she nuzzled her face into the hollow of Sakura's neck.

"Oh, why are you seeing me in the morning?" Sakura asked as she rubbed Shizuna's back with one hand since the other hand held the big puppy doll.

Shizuna giggled.

"Tomorrow is the start of winter vacation; your mom is going to come and pick us up, remember?"

"Oh, okay I remember now; are we going to tell our parents about us?"

Shizuna giggled and kissed Sakura one last time.

"Yes, tomorrow when we are at our house for the barbeque."

Sakura nodded her head and watched Shizuna open the door to her room, blow a gentle kiss to Sakura, and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura clutched the doll close to her body and made her trek back to her dorm.

_I wonder how our parents will take it knowing about the twins being with the twins. _Shaking any nervousness from her, she walked back to her dorm and looked forward to a nice, long rest after a blissfully eventful day.

* * *

**So, was that cute or not cute enough? Yes, I know it was a bit short but excuse me for that. I hope you shall all indulge to your heart's content for the next chapter. It is a bit hard juggling two stories but I am doing my best. Until next time, dear. And thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC!_**

**_Introduction: I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NEGLECTED ALL OF YOU FOR SO LONG *hug, hug, kiss*. I just have been so busy with school and all that great stuff lately so I am sorry....I will do my best so that does not happen ever again. ANYWAYS, Yuki confesses her love for Ayame to her parents and you also get to meet Miyuki's parents. I left a bit of suspense at the end and I hope all of you appreciate it (^_^)._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"What are we supposed to do?" Ayame asked as she buried her head into Yuki's shoulder.

Yaya had picked up the two pairs of twins from school and had brought them over to Shizuma's house for the barbeque to celebrate the kids return from school for winter vacation. Ayame and Yuki had run up to Yuki's bedroom and were contemplating on just how exactly they would come out to their parents. The two sat on Yuki's large, emerald-sheet covered bed. Yuki slowly stroked Ayame's hair in an attempt to soothe her but it did little to keep Ayame's heart from beating faster than a humming bird's.

"Babe, why are you so worried about coming out to our parents? You do know that they are not exactly straight either, right?" Yuki teased.

Ayame sat up and gave Yuki a stone-cold look and Yuki's face lost all its color.

"There is a reason why I am so nervous, stupid." Ayame crossed her arms against her chest.

"What is the reason, my dear?"

"A few years ago, I heard my parents talk to each other about how they foresaw you as another 'Shizuma' and they expressed how they hoped that neither Sakura nor I would ever fall for you. I was just becoming infatuated with you at that point so my heart imploded within my chest at those words that fell out of my parents' lips. When we tell our parents, what happens if my parents object and we are never allowed to see each other again?" Tears ran down Ayame's face and Yuki felt her soul become heavy at the sight.

"I am sure your parents will accept me for who I am and know that I would do nothing to ever hurt you, dear. Let's just go down together and after we eat, we shall tell our parents; okay?"

Yuki looked at Ayame for an answer and Ayame nodded her head and kissed her girlfriend one last time before making their way downstairs to the backyard to feast. When they arrived outside, Yaya and Shizuma were manning the barbeque while Chikaru, Miyuki, Sakura, and Shizuna sat at the large patio table. Yuki and Ayame joined the rest of the family and everyone was so happy to see each other that Yuki, Ayame, Sakura, and Shizuna immediately forgot about coming out to their parents.

As the evening dragged on, Miyuki's cell phone began to ring and she excused herself and disappeared to the side of the house. About 30 minutes later, she returned back to everyone but was accompanied by an elderly couple.

"Everyone, these are my parents." Miyuki introduced the elderly couple to her friends and her children.

Everyone greeted the elderly couple with much respect and asked the two to join them for the barbeque. Miyuki's father shook his head but smiled at everyone and thanked them for their hospitality.

"Well, Mrs. Rokujou and I came here because we have great news we would like to share with Miyuki and everyone here." Mr. Rokujou said as he took off his black top hat.

"What is the great news, father?" Miyuki asked as she shuffled two chairs to her reluctant parents but they eventually sat down.

Mr. Rokujou cleared his throat and scanned the large table until his eyes landed on Ayame and he smiled lovingly at her.

"My, Ayame you are looking more and more beautiful everyday. You look a lot like our beautiful Miyuki except I expect that you are more obedient than your defiant mother." Mr. Rokujou teased and everyone quietly laughed.

"So, is this good news about our business, father?"

Mr. Rokujou nodded his thinning head of midnight-blue hair.

"I have found someone who is willing to combine their business with ours which will quadruple our profits indefinitely!"

Everyone at the table was ecstatic and excitement coursed through the air just as easily as the cool wind that was blowing.

"Oh and who will this new business be?" Shizuma asked.

"Well, I believe you older folks went to school with her; Tomori Shion."

Shizuma, Miyuki, Yaya, and Chikaru all exchanged glances.

"Is there a reason why she wants to combine her assets with ours? I mean, she is already wealthier than our business all on her own; why would she want to expand with more partners and not just monopolize like she should? Obviously, she seems to not understand the rules of profit." Miyuki said smartly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Mr. Rokujou laughed softly and Mrs. Rokujou took up the reins this time.

"Mrs. Tomori has a reason and it is actually a very simple reason for why she is doing what she wishes to do. Her daughter, Ayumi, wants an arranged marriage between herself and Ayame and Mrs. Tomori is willing to combine her business with ours just to make that arrangement happen. Think of it as Mrs. Tomori giving us a very hefty dowry." Mrs. Rokujou smiled at her daughter and at Ayame.

Ayame felt pain rip through her but she was more concerned with Yuki, who was snow-white in the face.

The mothers all looked at each other and focused their eyes on Ayame. They realized that Ayame was studying Yuki's emotionless face and questions began to silently circulate.

"Ayame, what do you wish to say on the matter?" Miyuki asked softly from across the table.

Ayame kept her eyes on Yuki.

"Mother, do we really need the extra money?"

"No, sweetie; you do whatever you feel is right." Yaya added.

Ayame focused her eyes on her grandfather.

"Ayame, you will be doing everyone a great favor if you take this marriage. Your kids will never have to worry about financial troubles and your whole family, and friends, will all prosper from this. This will also help me and grandma here get a nice retirement house somewhere." Mr. Rokujou said with a hint of desperation to his voice.

Ayame looked at Yuki again but the silver-haired goddess did not look Ayame's way. Slowly, Yuki rose from her seat and focused her golden eyes on Mr. Rokujou.

"I cannot allow Ayame to take up your request, Mr. Rokujou." Yuki said confidently.

"And who are you to make decisions for her?" The elderly Rokujou raised his fuzzy white eyebrows.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Chikaru asked from the sidelines.

Ayame looked up at Yuki and tugged at her arm but Yuki stood steadfast and focused her two, shiny golden bullet-like eyes at Mr. Rokujou.

"I am the one who wants to take care of her, I am the one who wants to eternally be with her, and I am the one who has been claimed by her as her girlfriend."

Everyone around the table gasped in union and all eyes focused on Yuki and the elder Rokujou. Mr. Rokujou looked shocked but he sniffed and stood up from his seat and narrowed his dark, blue eyes at Yuki.

"You are the one who wishes to ruin my granddaughter's future for a most comfortable life? If she marries the Tomori girl then she and the rest of our family will be well off for many generations to come! And you wish to tear down all of these dreams all for what; the sake of childish love?"

Yuki felt anger course through her veins but she never wavered in her defiance towards Mr. Rokujou.

"I don't think I need you to accept my love for Ayame so your words are meaningless to me."

A cold density had covered the whole atmosphere and electricity almost sparked between Yuki and Mr. Rokujou. Then without warning, Mr. Rokujou put on his top hat, flashed his angry eyes at Yuki, and reached into his jacket pocket to end the silver-haired obstacle from his golden fortune.

* * *

**I hope all of you liked that so far (^_^) I shall update as soon as I can but school and such are getting in the way so no promises. But thank you for reading! Love to read reviews like always and I love you too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOL omg I KNOW it has been almost a YEAR since I neglected all of you. I am so sorry, my dears (T_T). I've been fighting cancer as of late so that is why I have been neglecting all of you and I am so sorry for that. I know some of you have been urging me to write but I just have been too sick and I finally found some time to write. I hope all of you like it so far xD love you all!**

**

* * *

**

"Ayame, I want you to read this document," He tossed the envelope at Ayame and crossed his arms, "Read it out loud!" He roared.

Ayame's hands shook as she carefully peeled the envelope flap back and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. Her eyes scanned the words that were printed onto the page before she looked up at her grandfather; with helplessness glistening in her eyes.

"Grandfather, you can't be serious about what's written in here." Ayame said quietly.

"You think I would be joking about the gifts that would be given to us if you would just accept the damned marriage? I have never asked anything from you or your mother and now that I ask for a little help; you and your friend give me trouble!" Mr. Rokujou looked like he was going to explode.

Miyuki grabbed the letter from Ayame's uncertain grasp. After a minute, Miyuki's midnight blue eyes held a murky uneasiness as she looked around the table and then up at her father.

"What does it say, Miyuki?" Yaya asked as she placed a hand on her wife's arm.

"Not only will our profits quadruple, but our family will be given rights to become CEOs of Shion's businesses overseas. But, the thing is that my father has already signed this contract and if Ayame and I do not sign it, we will face the consequences." Miyuki said.

"That's a contract that you're holding? what are the consequences?" Chikaru asked.

Miyuki slowly nodded her head as she kept her eyes locked on her father.

"The business that Shizuma and I own will be bought out from underneath us, Ayame will be forced to become indebt to the Tomori family and the only way for her to pay off the debt of 1 Billion will be for her to come to a compromise with the Tomori family."

Everyone around the table couldn't believe what they were hearing and tried to think of ways to solve this problem. Yuki, who was still standing, no longer focused her eyes on Mr. Rokujou but averted her eyes to Ayame, who looked back up at Yuki. Ayame smiled as she stood up from her seat and placed a hand on Yuki's tense shoulder.

"It's okay, my love; I think I know what I have to do." Ayame said as she reached over Yuki and took the letter from her mother's hands.

Ayame placed the contract in front of her, took the silver pen from her grandfather, and took a deep breath before she placed the tip of the pen onto the contract. Before she could write a single letter, Yuki slapped the pen away from Ayame's hand. The oldest Rokujou girl gave her lover a bewildered look.

"You will NOT sign that contract because you're not going to marry someone other than me!" Yuki's complexion was white as snow and her aura was just as cold.

Ayame's ice blue eyes seemed to give off misty vapors of compassionate helplessness as she smiled at her golden eyed love.

"We risk too much for the sake of our love, my dearest." Ayame breathed out her words with little strength behind them as she lowered her eyes from Yuki's determined ones.

Yuki gently held Ayame's hands in her own and made the dark haired girl look up at the light haired one.

"Those consequences are hollow guarantees, my dear. We can do something about that, we can fight it. I won't let you be married off to someone else while you still hold my heart within you. You will not marry Ayumi unless you tell me you don't love me. If you say you don't love me then I will be more than willing to let you go to her because all I ever want is for you to be happy." Yuki's voice was strained as she said those bitter words to her love.

Ayame looked around at her family and friends. Her eyes caught hold of her mother's midnight blue ones and she walked over to her.

"Mother, you taught me that the welfare of all is more important than the welfare of one. If I can save everyone here but leave Yuki and myself heartbroken, does that still follow your philosophy? What am I to do, mother?" Ayame pleaded as she went to her knees.

Miyuki's heart went out to her daughter and she embraced her.

"Ayame, think carefully before you sign any contract. Remember, the Tomori family can try and beat us but it will be a long, drawn out fight that will exhaust both sides of the battle and no clear outcome can be guaranteed." Miyuki stroked her daughter's thick, black hair. "Remember, love cannot be erased or burned away. If you love Yuki, then keep your love alive and don't think about anything else. My dear daughter, if you tell us to fight then we shall fight and a most splendid war shall the Tomori family have."

Ayame looked up at her mother and smiled through watery eyes. She got to her feet and walked back to where the contract lay on the table. With a delicate touch, she took up the contract and handed it back to her fuming grandfather and smiled elegantly at him before she grabbed Yuki's hand.

"I am sorry, grandfather, but I love Yuki and I will not be sold off to the Tomori family." Ayame said her words kindly but sternly.

Her grandfather kicked the table and overturned it before jerking his wife to her feet and leaving as he cursed. Ayame turned to Yuki and held the silver-haired girl's face in her hands and smiled. Before she could say anything, Yuki kissed Ayame and Ayame knew that Yuki really loved her.

* * *

**(Later that night at the Rokujou's house)**

Miyuki paced anxiously in front of her fireplace as she chewed vigorously on the end of a pen. Her forehead was scrunched up in meticulous thought and she didn't even notice her curious wife enter the same room as her.

"What is keeping you from coming to bed?" Yaya asked as she embraced her wife from behind. Miyuki jumped within her arms at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed after Yaya's voice kissed her ears.

Miyuki turned to face her wife and wrapped her arms around Yaya's slender neck and buried her face into Yaya's shoulder.

"I was looking over the finances between me and Shizuma and it is going to be an uphill battle against someone like Tomori Shion. That woman is a lion when it comes to business and she owns about 20 more businesses than we do and her firms hold more stocks. If she truly wants to buy us out, me and Shizuma will have to invest more into our stocks and-" Miyuki was cut off as Yaya silenced her with a kiss and pulled back.

"Okay I have no idea what in the world you were trying to explain to me but I think you needed a kiss. Anyways, think about this tomorrow because you stressing out over it right now doesn't help. When you go to work tomorrow, you and Shizuma can put your heads together and work on it, right?" Yaya said through a sparkling smile.

Miyuki laughed softly and kissed the tip of her wife's nose and nodded her head. Yaya took Miyuki's hand and lead her to their bedroom.

* * *

**(The Next day at lunch)**

Yuki and Ayame had gone out to eat lunch at a little cafe in town. They were seated out on the patio, surrounded by fences that were embraced my climbing vines and a gurgling man-made brook kept them company. Yuki sipped her coke as she kept her eyes on the brook near them and Ayame studied the face of the love of her life.

"My grandfather signed the contract, Yuki. That means he has already signed over his share of his assets to Shion as a consequence to me not signing the contract." Ayame said softly as she played with the straw in her lemon water.

Yuki turned her liquid gold eyes at Ayame and took in a deep breath.

"He signed over his fate before he even talked to you about it. It is his fault for what has happened to him." Yuki said with an unfamiliar coldness to her words.

Ayame was about to retort but her cellphone rang loudly and she excused herself from the table to answer it. A few minutes later, she returned and her eyes were wide with horror which made Yuki stand up from her seat.

"Yuki, we have to go to the hospital. My grandmother collapsed from chest pains, we have to go now!" Ayame nearly screamed out her words as she grabbed the hand of Yuki and rushed her to the car.

* * *

**(At the hospital)**

Ayame was sitting by her grandmother's bedside and Yuki had gone out to get herself and Ayame drinks. As Ayame sobbed quietly to herself, the door behind her opened and she thought it was Yuki and waited for her touch but a soft voice broke her from her trance.

"I'm sorry this happened, Ayame." A familiar voice cooed.

Ayame turned her head and was greeted by Ayumi's smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" Malice coated Ayame's words as she stood up from her seat and glared at Ayumi.

Ayumi smiled and threw up her hands in truce as she walked to the other side of the bed and faced Ayame from across Mrs. Rokujou's sleeping body.

"I only came to make sure my Ayame was okay. I know this must be so traumatic to her." Ayumi said through a thin smile.

Ayame shot her a disgusted look.

"I am not yours, Ayumi, so be careful of what you say."

Ayumi scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It is quite the shame if your grandmother would die from this and if some harm would come to Yuki." Ayumi said through a poisonous grin as she kept her eyes on Mrs. Rokujou's sleeping face.

Ayame felt her body tense and she balled her hands into fists.

"What the hell are you talking about, Tomori!" Ayame felt like slitting Ayumi's throat.

"I'm merely saying things that could easily come to pass. The owners of this hospital are in great relations with my parents because we donate large sums of money to them every year. They would be more than willing to slip an air bubble into your grandmother's I.V., which would be virtually untraceable and would imitate a heart attack, and I could also have Yuki somehow trip and have her head open against those vending machines she's been trying to get a soda from. All I ask of you is to sign the contract and marry me." Ayumi reached into her pocket and threw a neatly folded contract and a pen at Ayame.

The contract and pen landed lightly on the edge of Mrs. Rokujou's hospital bed and Ayame stared at it like one would a poisonous snake. Her eyes teared up as she thought about her grandmother's possible death or a near fatal injury to the one she loved the most in the world. As Ayame took the pen and signed the contract, an oblivious Yuki returned with two sodas in her hands. When she entered the room, Ayame turned to meet her as tears streamed down her face and she held the signed contract in her hand. Yuki felt her heart shatter with the sound of the soda cans crashing to the ground.

* * *

**I know...you guys hate sad endings...I'll try not to give you any sad endings but you have to convince me first lol (^_~)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, my dears, this is the end of Chikaru and Shizuma's story. I was going to make it into a sad ending but some of you left me a LOT Of messages regarding the story to remain happy or I was not going to receive any more love or something along those lines (-_-;)...anyways, I want to thank you all for reading and being so kind to me with your reviews and messages. I really appreciate all the time you guys take out of your lives to read my little silly stories. **

**

* * *

**

Miyuki's ocean blue eyes were sparkling, not with happiness, but with absolute dread. Her eyes tried to read the crying face of her eldest daughter as they sat in the Hanazono's backyard. Shizuma, Yaya, Chikaru, and the kids minus Yuki, were all sitting around a desperately crying Ayame. Yaya came behind Ayame and hugged her daughter as she looked desperately into Miyuki's fuming face.

"There must be something we can do; Ayame did it for the sake of her grandmother and Yuki." Yaya said as her hold on her eldest daughter tightened.

Shizuma had a hand covering her mouth the whole time Ayame was spilling the news about the signed contract to the family. Chikaru noticed her wife's dense demeanor and placed a hand on her arm to make the silver-haired goddess face her.

"Is there anything we can do, my love?" Chikaru asked softly.

Shizuma, who still had her hand covering her mouth, shook her head slowly as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Once a contract is signed, there is nothing that we can do." Shizuma barely forced the words out of her mouth.

Miyuki looked like she was going to kill herself.

"Ayame, there was no reason for you to do this; if anything bad had happened, then we surely would have brought it to the attention of the authorities!" Miyuki was near her breaking point and Yaya gave her a sharp look to quiet her down.

"Mother, I felt like there was nothing else that I could do. I-" Ayame's words were cut off from her by an angry Shizuna.

"You are going to send my sister to the grave, Ayame Rokujou." Shizuna said with a cold anger tainting her voice.

Ayame gave Shizuna a horrified look before burying her head into her hands. Miyuki sighed and shook her head and gave Shizuma a desperate look for help. Shizuma shook her head at her best friend and looked back down to the ground. Chikaru, however, knelt beside Ayame and held the young girl within her arms to comfort her.

"It is not your fault at all, my dear Ayame. I know you love Yuki with all your heart and so you did this out of love. We will find a way around this; I promise you." Chikaru whispered to the sobbing Ayame.

"Where is Yuki?" Sakura asked as she groped for Shizuna's hands to hold.

Miyuki took in a sharp breath of air as the reality of what Yuki could possibly do to herself hit her in the face.

"We have to find her lest she does something to herself." Miyuki said as she grabbed her car keys from the patio table.

* * *

Shizuma and Miyuki decided to go out together to find Yuki while everyone else stayed behind. Shizuna and Sakura went off to Sakura's room to leave Yaya, Chikaru, and Ayame at the Hanazono's house. Chikaru ushered everyone inside the house and had Yaya and Ayame sit in the broad living room while she prepared some tea to relax and calm frayed nerves. When she returned, Ayame was laying on her mother's lap, with her hands still covering her sobbing face. Chikaru's heart went out to Ayame but she knew she also had to be realistic as well. She came over with the tea set, placed it on the coffee table before them, and urged everyone to take a sip. Ayame refused but with Chikaru's stern urging, she sat up and took the tea cup in her hands and gingerly tasted the contents. Her heart felt like it was going to explode on itself and she found her eyes falling into her lap as fresh tears poured from her icy blue orbs.

"I know you love Yuki, Ayame, but you made your decision and it is time for you to stop crying, my dear." Chikaru said as she sipped her tea.

This sent Ayame into another violent fit of weeping and Yaya gaped at her friend's cruel words.

"Chikaru, how can you say such things?" Yaya asked as she held onto her daughter's quivering body.

"Shizuma and Miyuki have already made it clear that once the contract was signed...that was it...we cannot undo that. Right now, you must think about who is really the one to hurt over all of this. I understand you did this out of love but I am now concerned with the well-being of my eldest daughter. She loves you very much and I am just afraid this might send her over the edge." Chikaru said softly as she placed a hand over Ayame's.

Ayame sat up and her icy blue eyes threw Chikaru a shocked look.

"But...no...she wouldn't kill herself over this...no...she knows I did this for her..."Ayame's voice trailed off as the full reality of the consequences set in.

Ayame turned her face to her mother's and there was nothing but pleading anxiousness within those blue eyes. Yaya sighed and tried to force a smile onto her lips but it gave no comfort to Ayame.

"Chikaru does speak the truth, my child. But, we will find a way around this; we always find a way around things." Yaya said through a filmy lie that Ayame immediately felt her heart implode from.

Chikaru took a careful sip of her tea and then placed the tea cup onto the coffee table before her. She placed her hands carefully in her lap and looked at Ayame.

"How about you stay here tonight, Ayame dear. You and Yuki can talk things out and comfort each other through this ordeal while Shizuma and Miyuki try and resolve the situation." Chikaru said gently.

Ayame furiously nodded her head and thanked Mrs. Hanazono for her invitation. After some time, Yaya decided she should head home to make sure Sakura and Shizuna were not having too much fun by themselves and excused herself for the night. Chikaru urged Ayame to go wait for Yuki in her bed and at least rest up a little bit before the silver-haired princess returned with Shizuma and Miyuki. Ayame gladly accepted and made her way to Yuki's room, where she immediately curled herself into a comfortable position amongst the ruby-red sheets and fell into a slumber within minutes.

Ayame awoke to strong arms encircling her waist and she quickly turned around to find Yuki burying her head into Ayame's chest. With sheer excitement, Ayame squealed and wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and attempted to kiss her but Yuki gently stopped her.

"What's wrong, my love?" Ayame asked as she desperately searched Yuki's face for an answer to her withdrawal.

Yuki looked extremely tired and worn out and her usual liquid gold eyes were almost a dull bronze. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand but Ayame gently pulled her hand away to get a better look at her face.

"It has been a very hard day for me, dear." Yuki said without much strength behind her words.

"I know and it's my fault; please forgive me." Ayame anxiously begged as she kissed Yuki's hand and made her way to her wrist.

Yuki diverted her eyes away from Ayame and pulled her hand away from Ayame's soft lips.

"I'm not sure what to do with you, Ayame. You've hurt me more than I thought anyone could." Yuki's voice sounded strained like as if every word she had to say caused her an excruciating amount of pain.

Ayame felt her heart sink into the acidic pits of her stomach from Yuki's cold words and body language. She felt a new wave of violent weeping surge up from within her and take over her. Without warning, she began to cry and covered her face with her hands. She cried for some time before Yuki found the strength to wrap her arms around the one she loved and comfort her to the best of her abilities.

"I love you so much..." Ayame whispered between sobs.

Yuki felt her eyes begin to burn with fresh tears as she rested her chin on Ayame's head.

"I love you too, my dearest one." Yuki said softly.

* * *

The next morning came and Ayame was the first to wake up to the smell of miso soup, wafting through the room. She gazed down at the sleeping Yuki within her arms, kissed her delicately on the lips, and went downstairs to help prepare breakfast. Ayame found Chikaru, wearing a red apron over her red pajamas, cooking a large sum of food. Unbeknownst to Shizuma, who was trying to cough a feel on Chikaru, Ayame came into the kitchen and nearly blushed herself to death at the sight of the silver-haired goddess trying to grab the chest of her squirming dark-haired wife.

_How can they be so happy when I could have killed their daughter with grief? _Ayame silently questioned herself.

Ayame cleared her throat as loudly as she could and Shizuma nearly jumped 10 feet into the air. She smiled at Ayame like a child would when her hand is caught in the cookie jar, and she came to Ayame and gave her a warm hug.

"Did you sleep well?" Shizuma grinned mischievously.

"Yes I did; and did you both sleep well too, Mrs. Hanazono?" Ayame inquired politely.

"Yes we did, child; are you ready to eat?" Chikaru asked, with her back turned to Shizuma and Ayame.

"Well, I actually came down to help prepare breakfast." Ayame said softly.

Shizuma smiled warmly.

"Aw, our future daughter-in-law is so helpful." Teased Shizuma.

_F-f-future-daughter-in-law? But I signed myself to the devil? What is she talking about? _Ayame was clearly puzzled and the Hanazonos could see it to their amusement.

Chikaru giggled to herself as she fixed up four plates of breakfast. She made everyone sit at the kitchen counter to eat and as she was about to go and wake up Yuki, but the silver-haired princess came sauntering down the stairs, rubbing her shiny golden eyes.

"Ah perfect timing, come and sit down with us, Yuki. We have some important things to discuss." Shizuma beamed proudly at a confused Yuki and Ayame.

Yuki took her place beside Ayame and Shizuma and Chikaru took their place across from the younger couple.

"What has both of you so cheery this morning? Am I getting another sister?" Yuki groaned as she took a spoon and began eating her miso soup.

Chikaru and Shizuma stifled girly laughs as they looked at each other. Ayame brushed aside stray strands of hair from Yuki's face and fed her some sweet eggs from her plate.

"I believe you and Ayame owe Shizuma and Miyuki a lifetime worth of debt." Chikaru said proudly as she began to eat her miso soup.

Yuki and Ayame gave the Hanazono couple another weird look.

"What is going on?" Yuki asked suspiciously as she set her spoon down.

Ayame felt her heart jump to her throat and she reached for Yuki's hand under the table, which Yuki gladly accepted.

"Me and Miyuki went to Tomori Shion's house last night to have a talk with her after we dropped off Yuki." Shizuma began the story but Chikaru stopped her by lovingly feeding her some sweet eggs from her plate. This incited a blush and a giggle from the silver-haired goddess and the raven-haired goddess smiled back lovingly.

This whole scenario made Yuki and Ayame squirm where they sat.

"Okay, leave your bedroom antics in the bedroom please; what did you and Mrs. Tomori talk about?" Yuki asked, a little annoyed.

Shizuma smiled at Chikaru, who dabbed at her olive-green eyed wife's cheek with a napkin.

"We simply went to talk to her about the contract that Ayame had signed last night about her being wed to Ayumi and most of Shion's assets coming to us." Shizuma, again, lost her focus on the subject and was too busy dawdling over her flirtatious wife.

"Okay, why are you two so damn loving to each other right now? Can you please get on with the story, it's Ayame's life on the line here!" Yuki nearly roared out her impatient words at her mothers.

Chikaru and Shizuma blinked and gave their daughter an innocent look.

"My, my, you gave birth to quite the lioness." Shizuma smiled at Chikaru, who in turn, began to blush.

"In a way, you were the one who impregnated me with her so your fault." Chikaru teased back.

"I'll do more to you later just like that one time when we were on vacation and-" Shizuma's storytelling was cut off by Yuki.

"Oh HOLY HELL enough with that, mom! GOD! I swear, I'll vomit all over the place." Yuki actually looked quite paler than usual and Ayame stroked her love's thick, voluminous locks.

"Okay okay, sorry, but anyways, when we went to go see her, Shion was not exactly happy to hear about what we had to tell her. In fact, she was more or less surprised that such a contract even existed albeit she never remembered putting her seal of approval on one." Shizuma winked at Ayame and Ayame stifled a gasp of sudden relief.

"Wait, so you mean..." Ayame's words caught in her throat at the marvelous realization.

"Yes, Ayumi had actually conjured up the contract and used her mother's signature stamp to make it authentic. The only way for the contract to become null and void is for the manufacturer of the contract to declare it so. So, Shion declared the contract null and void because really, who in their right mind would give up the majority of their assets for a marriage?" Chikaru giggled.

Ayame jumped up from her seat and tackled Yuki to the ground in sheer happiness. She felt her body swell up and explode with bliss that she hadn't felt since the night she and Yuki had their first date. Without thinking, Ayame pressed her lips against Yuki's and kissed her as deeply as she could while Shizuma and Chikaru watched in awe on the sidelines.

"Baby, I love you so much, please forgive me for what I had done." Ayame begged between fervent and pulse-pounding kisses.

"I love you too, Ayame; I feel so much better knowing you're fully mine again." Yuki said nearly on the edge of tears.

"I was always yours; I never belonged to anyone else." Ayame said as she gave her girlfriend one last, deep kiss before getting up from the ground.

Yuki got up from where she was tackled and proceeded to hug Ayame until she realized that her parents had seen the whole ordeal and the two young girls began to blush heat hotter than the sun.

"May we be excused?" Yuki asked as she kept her liquid golden eyes at Ayame.

"Of course you may; just make sure to bring your sheets down when you're done so I may clean them." Chikaru teased lovingly.

This only incited the girls to blush even more as they ran, hand-in-hand, back up the stairs.

* * *

**So, that was the end (^_^) I hope you guys liked it. Like always, I am more than ready to write another one if you dears so wish for me to. If not, lol, I shall never write again. Take care and I hope you dears loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. Take the best of care!**


End file.
